Unexpected Comfort
by newficlander
Summary: 17 year old Emma wakes up alone, hurt, and pregnant in the Maine winter cold. When she stumbles upon Mills Manor, home to an extremely powerful vampire clan, she should be afraid. Emma however has faced much scarier, and perhaps she has finally found where she belongs and who she belongs with. The clan are committed to protecting Miss Swan and her unborn child. SQ-ish
1. Chapter 1

This is an AU fan fiction of Once Upon a Time (I obviously don't own OUAT, wish I did). It is somewhat influenced by the kindness/warmness of twilight vampires, but not entirely. Currently it is eventual SwanQueen.

Heres a small breakdown before we begin:

Emma: 17 years old, pregnant.

Mills Clan (Vampires)

Henry: Husband of Cora (father of the clan), visions

Cora (kind, motherly, unlike OUAT Cora): Wife of Henry (mother of clan), mind reading powers

Regina: youngest in the clan, mind control

Zelena: oldest in the clan, psychokinesis

Robin: Zelena's husband, teleportation

Maleficent: Middle 'child,' shape shifting powers

Aurora: Maleficent's wife, mood altering powers

The Nolan's (witch/warlock)

Kathrine and David are married, both possess powers. Kathrine has especially advanced healing powers.

There are other characters that will be introduced, however this is the main group.

As always, I am super green to writing anything, please go easy on me.

xoxo

* * *

Darkness. Thats what Emma saw when she awoke. She was unsure where she was and how she got there, but it was very dark and very cold. It was march in Maine which means that the snow was still ever-present and her little read leather jacket was not cutting it against the icy air. As her swollen eyes began adjusting to her surroundings, she began to move. Perhaps she was in an ally or an alcove or something? Pain and soreness radiated throughout her body, and she hisses as she attempts to stand. What happened to me? She thought, and then she remembered.

17 year old Emma was a ward of the state, an orphan. Or as they call them now a 'foster child.' She was here because she ran, she took the bus as far as it went and then walked the rest of the way. She stopped here because she couldn't physically walk any further. She just had to get away from her 'parents' who had essentially kicked her out after they discovered she was with child. According to them, it was the last straw, but Emma didn't really care. She would age out of the system in October and after that she knew she would be on her own anyway. After nearly 16 homes it wasn't surprising that no one wanted her permanently. They only wanted the government cheque and even that wasn't appealing enough at the first sign of trouble. Some families called her a 'liability' when she got into fights at school, some didn't want an emotionally damaged child. Others were a little more polite, simply saying she wasn't the 'right fit' for their family. Regardless of the reasoning, the end result was always the same.

Until Neal that is. Emma truly thought he was different. They got along well, he was a year older than her but they were in the same grade because he was held back. He too knew the struggles she faced in the foster system. But at the end of the day, like all the others, got what they wanted from her and threw her away, leaving her 17, pregnant, and all alone. She tried to seek comfort in her Foster family, she should have known that was a poor idea though. In the year she had been with them they had hurt her time and time again. When she told them the news, her Forster father was so angry and in the end they left her alone and broken. Emma knew she had to leave, there was nothing left for her in Boston. She shuddered at the memories, and sulked back down into the corner of the alcove. She wasn't sure what day it was, but she knew she had been gone for days. Emma didn't know what her next moves were, but she was tired, hungry, and needed time to figure it all out.

"Hello," a voice called from the darkness. Emma tried to remain extremely silent, but the pain throughout her body caused her to suck in her breaths pretty audibly and they definitely heard her. The voice repeated itself, "hello, I know you're in there so you might as well come out there and face me this instant!" This time the tone was a little harsher.

"Regina! You're scaring the poor child." A motherly voice scolded.

"She's trespassing mother, I shouldn't have to worry about my tone."

"Oh hush yourself, go back inside and let me deal with her. She needs help darling."

"No mother, its fine. I've got this."

"Alright, but please bring her inside. She is frostbitten, I'm sure of it."

"Inside?! We don't know who this child is, where she came from, who she knows, why she's here! Why on earth would we bring her inside? I say we send her on her way and be done with it!"

"Oh Regina, where is your heart? Has it stopped beating?" She chuckled.

"That joke got old a century ago mother. Now, if you'll excuse me."

Emma was ignoring the conversations. Her fear consumed her as she brought her knees to her chest and closed her eyes wishing more than anything that she was invisible, or elsewhere, or even dead. The brunette woman approached her, and stood over her small, frail body.

"and who might you be?" She stared down at the girl, her tone began hostile but softened as she saw how hurt and afraid the blond appeared.

Emma remained silent, not even opening her eyes. She was focused on trying to disappear, and despite her best efforts she remained on the snowy ground and was not transported elsewhere. Regina, sensing that Emma did not plan on moving, bent down and scooped her up. Emma protested, but Regina however was too strong and her efforts against the grip were in vain.

"I'm Regina Mills, and welcome to Mills Manor" Regina stated as she brought the girl inside.

Laying Emma on the couch in the living room she grabbed a blanket and wrapped it around the blond as Cora, Regina's mother, appeared with some tea. Emma reluctantly took the mug and sat up, still shivering against her wet, freezing clothes. As she did, Regina placed herself on the couch beside her, even on a sofa Regina executed perfect posture. She was dressed in leggings and a form fitting Lululemon jacket. That was not her outfit of choice, however she had just returned from a weekend of hunting, with her family when they had noticed the girl in the alcove of their estate.

On a usual day Regina was dressed for success, in heels and classy dresses. While she spent most of her days within the confines of the estate (not that it was any small area) Regina enjoyed dressing smart. The secluded life suited them. Regina lived with her 'parents' Cora and Henry, her sisters Zelena and Maleficent and their partners. They occupied the main house, 'Mills Manor,' and within the estate lived Kathryn and David Nolan. In addition, they had several unoccupied guest houses which housed their numerous family friends who would frequently visit. The neighbouring town of Story Brook was the closest area of civilization, but even that was miles and miles away. How Emma even got all the way out here was surprising. The Mills enjoyed heir privacy, and to be quite honest they needed their privacy. Everyone respected that, Emma was the first visitor unexpected/uninvited visitor in well over a century. Clearly she had not gotten the memo to steer clear of this place.

When it appeared that Emma had warmed up a little bit, Regina began, "so dear, would you like to tell me your name now?"

Emma shook her head, she did not trust these people (not for the reason most people didn't trust them, but because she didn't trust anyone).

"Alright, well would you like to tell me what brings you to our estate"

"It wasn't intentional" Emma's words choked out, she swallowed and cleared her throat before speaking again, "the trespassing I mean."

"Okay, so what brings you this far from town at night?" Regina asked, still trying to be hesitant about the young girl.

"Nothing," Emma mumbled. She stood up abruptly to make a beeline for the door but she doubled over in pain. "Fuck" she cried out.

"Dear, please sit back down before you hurt yourself any further" She helped Emma back down onto the sofa. "Now, please at least tell me where you are hurt so that we can help you" Regina said in a stern but reassuring voice.

"I'm fine" Emma muttered.

"Dear, you are far from fine. Stop trying to be tough and let us help you" She glanced over at her mother who was already calling Kathryn to come over.

"Emma…My name is Emma Swan" Emma whispered, still uneasy about whether or not she should trust them, but at this point she could not physically leave, and whether or not she wanted to admit it, she needed help.

"Miss Swan, how old are you"

"17" She said with her head still down.

"Where are your parents dear?"

"I don't have parents" Emma stated causing Regina's eyes to soften. She felt concerned for the girl.

"Where is your home"

"Well, I was living in Boston, but my foster parents were kicking me out so I had to run." Emma admitted, her voice still barely above a mere whisper.

"I see." Regina kept a hard face, not wanting to alarm the girl, "and they did this to you?"

Emma froze, slightly panicked. What if they found her again. She shouldn't tell Regina. "I upset them" Emma finally said, but Regina was unconvinced.

"I highly doubt that Emma, and even if it is, that is not an excuse. You can trust me dear, no-one will hurt you here. And I wont let anyone hurt you again" Regina said very matter of factly. She was furious that someone could hurt a teenager they were supposed to be caring for.

"You cannot keep that promise" Emma stated.

"Miss Swan, I know you do not know me, but here in my family we protect the people we like. And while you may be new here I already know that I like you. You are safe here, I promise."

"I am not safe anywhere" Emma's voice was so small it was barely audible, but Regina heard and her heart sank. Before she could respond, she heard a familiar voice behind her.

"Regina, I never knew you to in strays" Kathryn chuckled as she approached, "and who might this be"

"Kathryn, this is our guest Emma Swan" she turned to Emma, "Miss Swan, I would like you to meet my best friend and biggest pain in my ass, Kathryn Nolan."

"It is a pleasure to meet you Emma" Kathryn stated. "Cora tells me that you're hurt, I would like to help heal you if you'd let me."

"Heal me?" Emma asked, unsure as to what Kathryn meant. They should have explained it to her, and they would, but for now Regina was just concerned with getting Emma safe and unharmed.

"Yes dear, Kathryn is an incredibly talented doctor, and she has healing powers" Regina said while rubbing soothing circles on Emma's arm. "You can trust her."

Emma was reluctant, but if it saved her from having to go to the hospital and be sent back to her foster family she was willing to try it. Regina lifted her again and brought her to one of the guest bedrooms.

"Now Emma, I know this is uncomfortable but I will need you to tell me where you are hurt and I will need you to take off your pants and shirt. I promise no-one will harm you in any way. We will take it slow and we can stop at any time. Okay?" Kathryn said, her voice was naturally much nicer than Regina's, but Emma still preferred the Brunette. Emma kept her hand tightly around Regina's, not wanting to let go.

Emma pulled Regina down, and whispered into her ear "I'm pregnant Regina. Can Kathryn see if the baby is okay" Emma spoke through silent tears that were escaping down her pale cheeks.

"It will be okay sweetheart. Kathryn will take care of you"

"Don't leave," Emma was panicking.

"Shh dear, I'm right here" she soothed, "I'm not going anywhere."

Regina helped Emma take off her shirt and pants. She had debated having Emma change out of her wet clothes when she arrived, but she wanted Emma to move at a comfortable pace and to trust them. Regina had no idea the demons that the young blond had faced and she did not wish to traumatize her in any way. Despite Regina's hardened outer appearance, she was truly a kind person. The young girl reminded her all to well of her own self, in her former life.

Regina held back a gasp as she saw the many scars on the teenagers body. Numerous were clearly not from this one incident. They were like a map, casting a shadow on the troubled tale of Miss Swan's life. Even more saddening were the trails of razor marks lining Emma's thighs and wrists. Regina knew in this moment that Emma belonged here with them, and not back in the world that was hurting her over and over again. Regina wanted to give Emma a new story, like she had been given when Henry and Cora took her in. She hoped that when it came time for Emma to learn the truth about Regina, that she wouldn't run.

Uncovered and Vulnerable, Emma sat with her legs pulled tight to her chest and her head down on her knee caps.

"It's alright dear" Regina soothed as she gently lay the girl down flat. "Please tell us what hurts Emma darling."

"um…my eye, my head, my ribs, and my back and I feel sore all over." She winced while gesturing to each part.

Kathryn placed her hand over each area the girl mentioned, it was surprising that Emma didn't have pneumonia. She was doing her best to remove the pain Emma was enduring. Emma watched in awe as the woman healed each ache and pain.

"Now Emma," Kathryn spoke, "I can heal broken bones and wounds, but unfortunately infections and illnesses are too diverse and tricky for even my talents. The wound on your rib was badly infected, and you had frost bite across much of your body. I should have a remedy that will clear it up, but you will still have to rest for some days. Is that clear?"

Emma nodded, "what about…" her voice cracked, she couldn't find the words.

"As far as I can tell, the fetus is still stable. You're about 10 weeks along right?" Kathryn smiled warmly at Emma as she spoke, it was very reassuring.

Emma nodded again.

"Yes, well as long as there is no spotting or cramping everything should be okay." Kathryn paused, "I am not well versed in pregnancies, perhaps we could make you an appointment in Storybrooke to see a gynaecologist."

"NO!" Emma exclaimed, "I mean, that wont be necessary, I trust your judgement." Her voice was more calm this time.

"Alright, well I'll go get your medication and I'll see what literature I can find to help with your pregnancy. If you change your mind I would be more than happy to help you find a suitable doctor. Right now you just focus on getting some rest." Kathryn bent down and kissed Emma on the forehead, and Emma whispered a very sincere thank you as Kathryn left the room.

Alone now, Emma looked up at Regina, "how did she do that" Emma asked, very intrigued.

"Don't worry about it right now darling, I will explain it all to you soon"

Emma was going to protest, but instead she just nodded. "Do you have powers too?" She asked, a little shocked at how normal the question came out, but after what she just witnessed she was uncertain if anything would sprite her anymore.

"No love, not like Kathryn's powers" Regina said, her hands running through Emma's golden locks.

"But you are special?" Emma pressed.

"Something like that" Regina stated, unsure as to whether special is the word Emma would still use to describe her after she knew the truth.

Emma had many more questions, but she was too tired for them now. When Kathryn returned with the medication, Emma took it and promptly cuddled into the sheets and drifted to sleep. Once Regina was satisfied that Emma was out, she crept out of the room and proceeded downstairs to where a gathering of her entire family sat. Kathryn, David, her sisters, and her parents were enthralled in an intense conversation which immediately hushed when they heard Regina approaching.

"Don't stop on my account," Regina huffed, she clearly knew the conversation had to be about Emma.

"Its nothing my dear girl, your sisters and David seemed just have some reserves about Emma's arrival. I have assured them that she is not a threat to our family," Cora smiled at her daughter in an attempt to ease her mind.

"Mother!" Zelena but in, "I think it is highly unlikely that after a century of solitude, some teenager just strolls onto the estate without some ulterior motive. It seems suspicious to me."

Mal and David nodded in agreement, however before they had a chance to speak Regina held up her hand to halt them.

"Emma is not a threat to us in any form. She is simply a lost and hurt girl in need of help. While she did end up here accidentally, I am glad that she found us. I know you all have your reservations, and I cannot blame you for that. I too was uncertain, but sisters, I see the pain and the helplessness in her eyes. I feel her pain in my own soul. This is something I must do, and I would like your support. For years I have watched you all thrive in your lives, you all found love and happiness, while I was left unfulfilled. I have never stood in the way of any of you. I have moved all around the world, and did everything you all thought was necessary. I have never asked anything of you guys. Well, right now I am still not asking, I am telling. I feel I must help Miss Swan, and while I would like the support of my family, I will do it regardless." She stood in silence as everyone digested Regina's rant.

"Wow Reggie, you know you didn't have to get so intense" she chuckled. "We will obviously support you in anything and everything. Z was just surprised by the girl and ensuring we were safe. If you believe we are than of course I support this" Mal was always the soft sister, Zelena was kind too, but a little more anal. She was always analyzing things, and over sensitive when it came to protecting her family. Regina respected that.

Zelena looked at Regina with apologetic eyes, she hadn't realized what this girl meant to her. If she had she never would have stood in the way. Regina shot her a knowing look.

Regain was unconcerned with David. He was an idiot, and Regina was certain Kathryn could handle him.

"Regina darling, do you plan on telling her what we are?" Henry asked, breaking the silence.

"I suppose I'll have to" Regina responded, her voice filled with sadness. She did not regret who she was or the life that she had. It was heaven compared to her former life, but she feared the knowledge would make Emma run. She wanted to make this a safe space for Emma, and not add to the trauma.

"Don't worry darling, Emma will have nothing to fear. She will see in time that she is safe and welcome here. She is already beginning to."

Regina grumbled, she hated when Cora read her thoughts. Ot was such an intrusion of privacy.

"And one more thing" Cora added, this time addressing the entire clan, "Miss Swan is pregnant. She is only about two months in, but I would like each of you to watch over her and the child. I think new life is just what this house needs."

The announcement of a baby, and the potential of a child running around Mills Manor, was surprisingly the news everyone needed to uplift their spirits. _Perhaps I should have started with that_ Regina thought, looking at all the beaming faces surrounding her.

"We can't all be me" her mother shot Regina a knowing look.

 _Stop reading my thoughts,_ Regina glared, walking away.

Kathryn stopped her at the foot of the stairs. "You should stay near Emma tonight, the medication will heal her, however it is very intense. It will cause her to have vivd dreams. I am sure she will need someone to keep her calm."

Regina nodded and headed swiftly towards the blond teenager's room.


	2. Chapter 2

Dearest friends,

Again, I am new to this writing thing. So be gentle with me.

Warning, this chapter has light mention of abuse and rape, nothing explicit but the mention is there. Please take care of yourself and don't subject yourself to anything that could be harmful to yourself. You know what you can handle and I trust your judgement.

Once again, I do not own OUAT (if I did I wouldn't be a poor student living on ramen and kd.)

I love you all,

plz enjoy this chapter. If you don't enjoy it thats alright too.

* * *

When Regina approached the room she heard whimpers from inside. Opening the door, Emma was tossing and turning, her forehead dripping with sweat. Regina retrieved a bowl of cold water and a cloth from the ensuite bathroom and pulled an armchair close to Miss Swan's bed. She began wiping her brow while speaking calmly to soothe Emma. "Its okay sweetheart, I'm here. You're alright darling. Everything is going to be just fine."

Emma was stirring, and then woke up in a panic. She sat up in the bed, her breathing erratic and her face stained with tears. Regina climbed onto the bed next to her and pulled the teenager into her arms, whispering sweet nothingness to help her relax. Emma shivered at Regina's cold touch, but eventually collapsed into her chest.

"You're alright Emma. Everything is just fine. You're safe here." Regina repeated that last line over and over as she rocked Emma back into her slumber. Once she thought Emma was asleep she tried to sneak off the bed, but Emma just pulled her closer and held on tight, so instead Regina took out her phone and texted her father to come to her.

When Henry arrived, Emma was again unsettled, this time she was crying out "No! No! No!" and apologizing to someone in her dreams. Henry realized immediately why Regina had summoned him. He used his abilities to calm Emma, and sat in the arm chair where Regina previously sat. He would need to stay until morning to keep the girl from her nightmares.

Throughout the night Regina and Henry talked quietly, it was nice to have some time with her father without the rest of her family. Of course Henry wasn't her biological father, but he loved her more than her real family ever did.

"She truly is a beautiful young girl Regina" he said, looking down at the sleeping blond in Regina's arms.

"I'm sorry to have placed this burden on you. I just couldn't send her away, I needed to ensure her safety" Regina knew that it was hard on her family, to have a human in their midst. Of course, Kathryn and David were technically humans, but the Mills had known them forever, their scent no longer bothered the two, and besides that they could handle themselves against us. Regina's family frequented themselves around humans, to keep up their agility, but having someone there 24/7 would be extremely difficult.

"My darling Regina, do not fret" he said with his hand on Regina's arm, "And as I heard it, if you had not brought this girl into our home, your mother had full intentions of doing it herself. We will protect her, I promise you that."

"I wish Z and Mal were as understanding" Regina sighed, thinking back to the meeting earlier that evening.

"Give them time dear" he patted her arm, "just give them time. They love you my darling, they just don't want you to get hurt."

"I hope you're right."

"Trust me my love, everything will work out just fine" He smiled up at his daughter, and watched as the lines on Regina's forehead relaxed. They continued talking until morning came, and Emma began to wake up. As she was stirring Henry got up to leave, giving another reassuring smile to Regina before leaving them alone.

"Good morning dear" Regina tried to sound as chipper as she could, she was slightly exhausted though. Vampires do not sleep in the way that humans do, but they do require rest. The excitement of the day, and the remanence of a long hunting weekend had left Regina's body worn out.

Emma grumbled and pulled herself from Regina's arm in a slight panic. "Where am I?" She asked, and like the day previous as she stated the question her memories began to catch up with her.

"You're at Mills Manor dear, we found you cold and hurt outside and brought you in. We helped with your injuries and then gave you some medication and you are currently in a guest bedroom where you" Emma stopped her with her hand.

"I actually remember… thanks" She said, slightly less tired now, "what are you doing here, like on the bed?"

"Well dear, if you had allowed me to finish. You were having some nightmares and night sweats, so I came up here to help you relax and sleep better."

"Oh" Emma said, feeling a little guilty now for her tone before, "thanks."

"No need to thank me darling. Are you hungry?" Regina asked, knowing her mother would have stocked the house full of food now that they had a guest. She would take any opportunity to play hostess.

"No, I wouldn't want to impose. I should actually just get my clothes and get out of your hair. I didn't mean to be such an imposition, I'm sure I have interrupted your life enough alr…"

She couldn't even finish, before Regina put a hand over the girls mouth "Nonsense. We wouldn't have brought you in if we didn't want you here, and regardless Kathryn has already stated that you must rest here for a few days. After that I will not force you to remain here, but this room and our house are welcome to you if you would like to stay more permanently. You are not an imposition, you are our guest. Do I make myself clear?"

Emma nodded.

"Now, I will ask you again. Are you hungry?"

"Yes, I am absolutely starrrrving!" Emma stated, causing Regina to chuckle.

"Well in that case we must get you to the kitchen immediately," Regina said, holding out her hand for Emma to take. Emma, stayed put causing Regina to raise an inquisitive eyebrow at the girl.

"Um, Miss Mills," She hesitated and Regina cringed at the formality Emma had used, "do you happen to know where my clothes might be?"

Regina remembered they had removed her clothes earlier when Kathryn had healed her. She hadn't gotten a chance to wash the clothes because she had spent all night with Emma. She was certain her clothes would be too big for Emma, despite being in perfect shape Regina was sure she was at least a size above the frail teenager. Perhaps Emma's height would account for the difference. She was at least a foot taller than Regina. "Oh I completely forgot about your clothes Miss Swan, I do apologize. Perhaps I can grab you something of mine to put on for now? They will be a bit big on you, but your clothes still need to be washed."

"Okay" Emma had wanted to say that Regina didn't need to go through the hassle of washing her clothes, that she could just put them back on. She agreed however because she knew Regina would not have allowed her to decline. Regina hadn't even responded, before zipping out of the room to grab clothes for Emma and returning with some undergarments, a pair of leggings and a t-shirt.

Once Emma was dressed, Regina again extended her hand. This time Emma took it graciously and they descended the stairs together. In the kitchen, Cora was already cooking pancakes, eggs, and bacon for their guest. Regina wanted to make a comment, but she wouldn't dare interrupt the beaming smile on Cora's face. _This will be good for us all,_ Regina thought.

"Good morning Emma" Cora said, placing the meal on a plate and placing it before the girl. "Can I get you something to drink?"

"Coffee please, if you have it."

Regina frowned, she had read before that coffee wasn't good for expecting mothers. She held back the comment though, it was not her place.

"Of course dear" Cora said, taking their never used coffee maker from the cupboard and opening a new bag of coffee. Emma was already shovelling forkfuls of food into her mouth. Normally, Regina would find her untidy and barbaric eating styles unbecoming, but she had no knowledge of the last time Emma ate and to be quite honest on Emma it looked adorable. _Stop thinking she's cute, she is a child and you are 143 years old,_ Regina internally scolded herself. She heard Cora chuckle and the thought that she had heard her thought made her furious.

"Well Miss Swan, I take it you liked the meal?" Regina said, smiling at the empty plate that was packed a mere few minutes ago. "Would you like anything else?"

"Sorry" She blushed at the comment, "and no thank you, I am absolutely stuffed. Thank you for making me breakfast Mrs Mills. Aren't you guys going to eat?"

"You're very welcome dear, and please call me Cora" Cora beamed at the girl in front of her, eager to meet her every demand. She remembered Emma had asked a question, so she quickly fibbed "we ate before you came down."

"Oh," Emma said, before looking at Regina "aren't you hungry Miss Mills?"

Regina cringed again at the formal title, "I would prefer if you called me Regina, and no my darling, I am not much of a breakfast person." She would have to tell Emma soon, she was a pretty perceptive girl and was catching on quickly.

"Oh okay" Emma simply responded, "you know they say breakfast is the most important meal of the day, and your mom makes really good pancakes. You should really try them!"

"I'm sure she does" Regina smiled.

"Soooo" Emma began, "are you going to tell you what your powers are now?" Emma hadn't forgotten, Regina felt a slight panic.

"I'm not sure this is quite an early morning conversation, and you're still recovering. I do not wish to overwhelm you with this information"

Emma pouted, "please Regina, I really am feeling all better. Plus, I think it is so fascinating. You guys are essentially like real life super heroes or something like that. You and Kathryn and your family saved me."

Regina grimaced, she was nothing near a superhero. If she told Emma she was certain the girl would run as fast as she could and get as far as she could from this place. Perhaps that is whats best. _How do I even begin to explain this? How do I tell her that I'm a monster, that I'm an evil creature, the furthest thing possible from a hero. Vampires don't save people, they murder people. But if I tell her, and she runs, no-one will believe her. It wont draw any more attention that living in an extremely isolated estate_ does. _But if I tell her and she stays, than maybe she could bring metaphorical and literal life back into the house. No no, telling her is a bad idea. But she should have the choice to stay or go, that should be an educated choice._ Regina was consumed with anxiety, Cora could hear everything she was thinking. She had heard many of the same self loathing thoughts before, but this was much different. She felt immense sadness for her daughter, she was more wonderful and wholesome and good than she could ever see. She wanted nothing more than to comfort Regina, to pull into her embrace but she couldn't. Regina hated when she listened in on her internal monologue, it was a more intrusive version of a parent reading their child's diary. Regina needed her space when it came to this, and while Cora respected that it hurt her deeply. Thankfully, Emma broke the much extended silence.

"Please don't have an aneurysm." Emma said, intending it to be a joke but it came out very serious, "look, if you don't want to tell me its fine. I wont push you on it. I know what its like to have things you want to keep private. If you wanted to tell me though, I wouldn't tell anyone. For like three reasons, firstly I don't know anyone out here and I have no-one in my life. Soooo, theres no-one to tell. Secondly, I can keep a secret, I am very trustworthy. Not everything needs to be broadcasted, I get that. And finally, no-one would believe me. Who is going to believe that a 17 year old, pregnant orphan trespassed onto a witches house and the witch healed her with magic powers. I wouldn't believe it if I didn't live it."

Regina relaxed slightly, and nodded her head so slightly that if everyone hadn't been intently watching her they would have missed it.

"Alright, well finish your coffee and then join me in the living room" Regina whispered, and promptly left the room. Emma didn't bother finishing her coffee, she dumped it in the sink and followed the brunette.

Regina nervously chuckled at the sight, "eager are we?"

Emma laughed in response, "well, its not every day you meet a family of witches and live to tell the tale."

Regina remained stone faced. _Why didn't she laugh? That was meant to be a joke. Maybe she didn't get it. I hope I didn't offend her. Swan, why are you such an idiot. She probably didn't appreciate the insinuation that she was going to murder you. I should apologize._ Emma's thoughts were interrupted when Regina finally spoke.

"My family, the Mills, we aren't exactly witches" Regina's voice broke.

"Oh, how did Miss Nolan fix me then?" Emma was confused.

"Kathryn is a witch, and David is a warlock" Regina confirmed.

"But I thought you said you had special powers too?"

"I do" Regina answered through gritted teeth. She hated having this conversation.

"I'm just a little confused, if you're not a witch than what are you?" Emma tried to sound as calm as possible, she had no idea what Regina was about to say.

"A vampire" Regina's voice didn't hide the shame she felt about the word. Emma noticed, she stayed extremely still, uncertain as to how she should react.

 _I should run right? I should be nervous? Why am I not nervous? Vampires kill humans right? Why didn't they kill me last night? Why does the word vampire make her even more sexy? God Swan, nows not the time to be thinking about this. You are sitting in a room surrounded by three vampires, Regina's sexiness should not be the concern on your mind._ Cora laughed audibly at the girls thoughts, Emma didn't notice but Regina did. God did she wish she had the power to read minds. The anticipation for Emma to speak was extremely painful for Regina. Emma's face was priceless though, she was thinking so intensely she looked almost constipated. Regina had to stop herself from smiling at how adorable the girl looked.

"Oh, okay" Emma finally responded.

 _I just told her my entire family are vampires and she responds with oh okay?_ Regina thought, clearly perplexed and honestly astonished.

"Um, do you have any questions?" Regina asked, "because I promise I will answer anything you want to know."

Emma thought about it, she had a list of questions but none of them seemed appropriate. Especially after the kindness that the Mills family had shown her. She finally decided on one that seemed polite enough to ask.

"How old are you?" She asked sheepishly, somewhat scolding herself for being nervous. If they were going to hurt her, Emma was sure they would have done it by now.

Regina was again astonished. _I tell her I'm a vampire and the only question she has is my age?_ "I'm technically 143, I was born in 1874."

"Wow, you don't look a day over 24" Emma joked, breaking the tension in the room. Even Regina had laughed.

"Well thank you dear, I was turned just after turning 27 so technically that is the age my body has stayed."

"I see," Emma responded, unsure what to ask next. After a long enough pause Regina interjected.

"Is that the only question you have? I'm serious dear, you can ask me and my family anything. You wont offend us."

Emma thought about it, and then began with the elephant in the room. "Um, I don't mean any offence by this. Obviously you cant choose your situation or anything, its just don't vampires, you know," She tried to say the words but they didn't come.

"Rely on human blood?" Regina finished, knowing that had to be the question.

Emma nodded, her complexion was even paler than normal.

"Well, it's true that we require blood for sustenance but my family relies mainly on animal blood. Kathryn is a doctor and when necessary she brings us bags of human blood from the hospital in Storybrooke. Thankfully Storybooke hospital is not frequented by accidents or emergencies so they have an abundance of unused bags. Animal blood is fine for every day use, but it is not as fulfilling and sustaining as human blood is. So if we are in absolute need we will get it that way. We would never intentionally harm a human."

"Ah, so you're like twilight vampires" Emma teased.

Regina rolled her eyes "Did you just compare me to a teen drama series about sparkling vampires? I would tread carefully Miss Swan."

"Didn't you just say that you wouldn't hurt a human? Besides, there are many similarities. They eat animals, you eat animals. They had a hot family, you have a hot family" She stopped herself, thats not what she meant to come out. Around her Henry, Cora, and Regina were all laughing. Emma blushed bright red.

"I suppose I'll let it slide, for now. But I would like to say, this is not a fictional happily ever after warm and fuzzy vampire series. We truly are highly powerful, inherently dangerous and evil beings. Most people would run, or be frightened, or something, not joke about the situation."

"Regina, you took me in and were concerned about my safety. You cuddled me to sleep last night so that I wouldn't have nightmares for Christ are not an evil being, you are kind and good. You cannot control what you are, but you seem to have good handle on who you are. And who you are is good, genuinely good. I have met humans who are more inherently evil than you could ever be"

Regina was overwhelmed with Emma's words. She couldn't stop the tears that were flowing. Cora was in a similar state as she watched the situation unfolding. She would be eternally grateful for what Emma just did for her daughter. Emma hugged Regina tightly, she knew what it was like to be judged and misunderstood. While she wasn't a vampire, she was an outcast. An undesirable breed. _Miss Swan is either the most wise teenager or the most idiotic one,_ Regina thought. Cora shot her a disapproving glare.

"I have some more questions" Emma said, breaking away from Regina's embrace.

"Oh you do, do you?" Regina was teasing this time.

"Yup!" Emma stated matter of factly.

"Well, perhaps we can make deal. For every question you ask, I get to ask you a question as well" Regina didn't know how to ask Emma the questions she wanted to know the answer to, she didn't want to pry, but this seemed like the perfect opportunity.

"Um no thanks" Emma responded, she wasn't sure what Regina would ask her and she didn't feel like opening up the many boxes she had tucked away.

"Miss Swan, if you truly do not want to I will not push you, But know you can trust me with anything, and if we did play this game you can refuse to answer any questions I ask if they make you uncomfortable. Why don't we go up to my room? I'm sure you'll be more comfortable there."

"Okay, that sounds good" Emma responded, still a little uneasy. She quickly added, in true Emma Swan fashion, "do you think that possibly, we could maybe get a little snack?" and on cue her stomach grumbled.

Regina laughed, "I am not sure where you put it all? Breakfast was only an hour ago! But of course dear, please help yourself to anything in the kitchen, the food was all bought for you."

"You didn't have to do that, I can take care of myself. I didn't mean to cause any trouble, I mean if I had known before breakfast that none of you ate than I never would have expected you to make me anything. You didn't have to go through the…"

Regina cut her off, "Dear, you really must stop doing that. My mother stocked our cupboards and fridge because she is ecstatic about having you here. I realize this may not have occurred to you, but we do want you here. You are not an imposition. If you will let us, we want to take care of you and eventually your child for as long as you'll let us. It is no trouble at all, it is quite the opposite actually. It is our pleasure."

It pleased Regina immensely to see Emma's eyes light up when she realized that they wanted her here. _You belong here Emma,_ Regina thought, and she felt it was her duty to ensure Emma realized it.

* * *

"Here we are, the sixth floor. I chose the top floor because I like my privacy and solitude more than anyone else, below us is Mal and Aurora, then Zelena and Robin, then Mother and Father, then its your floor along with the other guest bedrooms, and below that is the main floor, we also have a basement but its just storage.

"What no dungeon? You should have told me your room was in Neverland" Emma huffed, out of breath as they reached the sixth and final floor of the mansion, "seriously, you guys need an elevator in this place."

Regina laughed, "Oh dear, you should have told me you were getting tired. I would have carried you. Actually, I should have carried you, you're supposed to be still resting. I'm sorry Emma."

"I'm not a child, and I am capable of walking up the stairs. You don't have to patronize me" Emma didn't mean to be cross with Regina, she didn't intend to be she just had trouble showing weakness and vulnerability. Regina didn't deserve it though, she was more than kind to Emma. "I mean, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have spoke to you that way, I know you were just trying to help."

"Its okay to accept help dear. Plus, I have incredible strength and agility, why waste your breath on a task that wont tire me. If someone had offered to carry me up 6 floors when I was a human I would have taken that offer every time."

Emma laughed, she was thankful that Regina wasn't mad at her for her outburst.

When they finally entered Regina's room, Emma's jaw nearly hit the floor. The room was huge, more like a mini, open concept apartment than a room. The walls were nearly head to toe with book shelves, in the corner of the room by the door where they entered there was a baby grand piano, next to it a seating area with a couch with a love seat and coffee table, in the middle of the room was beautiful oak desk, and in the furthest end there was a bed and on the wall across intercepting the bookshelves there was a fair sized television. Throughout the room there were plenty of plants. There was only one window, which was covered by blinds, however the room was very well lit and didn't feel stuffy at all. Emma assumed a room with nearly no windows would feel claustrophobic, but this room was incredible.

Regina directed her to the couch, and Emma plopped down. She didn't know if she was ready for the conversation they were about to have. Regina sensed her uncertainty, and placed her hand on Emma's back and began rubbing soothing circles.

"Why don't you ask the first question dear," Regina hoped that allowing Emma to begin would help set her at ease.

"Oh, okay. Are Henry and Cora your real parents?"

"No, they're not my biological parents, but they took me in and cared for me more than my true parents ever had." Regina thought about which question she should ask first.

"Were you born in Boston?" She figured it was a non intrusive way to begin.

"Um, I'm not sure to be honest. I was found near here in Maine actually, some kid picked me up on the highway, I guess my parents had left me there."

"Thats interesting, is that why you fled in this direction?" Regina was genuinely curious.

"Not so fast! It is my turn to ask a question." Emma teased, but truly she wasn't sure how to answer Regina's question. When she ran, it wasn't her intention but now that she was here it did make some sense. "How did you become this way?"

 _Well, she wastes no time._ Regina thought. It had been a long time since she thought about the night she became a vampire. She used to think about it a lot, and wish that Henry and Cora had just left her to die. After time she forgave them, learned to accept who she was, to genuinely love her chosen parents, and stopped dwelling on the past as much.

"Well, I was an only child, and my parents were consumed with being an upper class wealthy and powerful American family, they did everything to get me ahead. They had chosen a husband for me to court, he was a terrible man but he was also incredibly wealthy. That was the only thing that mattered to my parents. He wasn't a very patient or kind man, and after our wedding my husband became extremely violent. He treated me as his possession, and he raped me, and beat me over and over for years. One day I tried to run, to leave his grip, but he found me on the street and hurt me so much that I was nearly dead. He thought I was and left me there, and thats when Cora and Henry found me, they took me home instead of the hospital so my husband couldn't regain control of me. They did their best to nurse me back to health in my human form, but I was too injured and their only choice to keep me from death was to turn me. I guess the rest is history." Regina spoke very softly and precisely, from time to time she had to stop and swallow the light sobs that were rising in her chest.

Emma had no idea, if she had she never would have asked Regina to tell her about it. "I'm so sorry Regina, I didn't mean to make you bring that up. It know it was probably difficult to talk about. Thanks for trusting me enough to share it with me though."

Regina put her hand on Emma's thigh, "don't worry about it dear, I have a new life here now with my family and I truly believe that everything happens for a reason. If I had not faced those demons I wouldn't have my parents and my sisters, I cannot imagine a life without them" Emma was still looking down at her lap, Regina lifted Emma's chin to face her before she continued, "And, if 116 years ago Regina and Henry hadn't turned me, I wouldn't be here now to find a blonde teenager trespassing on my family's property and be sitting here with you. I wanted to share it with you Emma. I know that you too have faced people in your life who have hurt you too. I want you to know that you can tell me anything, and that you can trust me."

Emma blushed, she wasn't sure why Regina cared so much about her but it felt nice. Evan when she had thought that Neal cared about her, he was nowhere near this caring. Emma could tell that Regina's kindness was genuine, she wished she could stay here forever but she felt like their kindness and welcoming nature would have to end sometime. Nothing this good can last.

"I think it is time for my next question, and since I just shared my story with you I would like to hear your story. Who is this beautiful young woman sitting before me?"

"I feel like that is a loaded question, I still have no idea who I am and I am the furthest thing from beautiful. But I do understand what you're asking. Well, you already know I'm Emma Swan, I'm 17 and pregnant. I guess I'm the one year older from the equivalent of a white trash reality tv show. Um, I have lived in about 16 homes, sometimes with parents and sometimes in group homes. People get tired of me easily, I'm apparently what people call a 'liability' and 'messed up.' I finally thought I had met someone I could trust and who understood the shitty life of foster care, but he screwed me over and knocked me up and left me all alone. Thats not really a problem though, because I'm used to being alone. But, when my foster parents found out I was pregnant they said it was the last straw and that they were sending me back. My foster father was an alcoholic and violent and he was super angry when he found out. Thats why I was hurt when you found me. I had to run because if I got sent back they would have just put me in another home, and I didn't want to go through that again. I'm nearly 18 anyway, I don't need a fake set of parents who only want the government check. The families treat you like an inconvenience on their life, and at the first sign of work they throw you out like you're disposable." Emma was getting visibly worked up, her hands were clenched in fists and she was breathing erratically. Regina took Emma into her arms and held her tightly, the unexpected comfort caused her to break down and she sobbed fiercely into Regina's chest.

Regina held her close, kissed the top of her head, and rubbed her back, "let it out sweetheart. Let it all out. It'll feel better. You are not messed up, or disposable. You are worthy of being loved and deserving of people who care about you." She stayed there comforting Emma until she calmed and snuggled into Regina.

"I'm sorry" Emma whispered into Regina's chest, embarrassed that she had let go like that in front of her.

"Oh my love, please don't apologize for showing emotion. You cant keep it all bottled up, it has to be released sometime" Regina squeezed her tightly and kissed the top of her head again. Emma was falling asleep against her, so Regina lifted her down to the guest room and tucked her into bed. When she tried to leave, Emma stirred and pulled her back down.

"Where are you going? I have more questions for you!" Emma whined.

"I promised you that I will answer any questions you have an I intend to keep that promise. But right now you are tired, so you nap my darling. I am not going anywhere, we have all the time in the world for questions. I'll go make some supper."

"but you don't even eat, stay with me. I want cuddles."

Emma was clearly in a half asleep state and probably not aware of what she was saying, but Regina could help but beam when the girl wanted her to stay. As much as she longed to cuddle her while she napped, she knew Cora was dying to talk to her, and judging by how much Emma ate at breakfast she would want a big supper when she woke up as well.

"I would love to cuddle you dear, and yes it's true that I do not eat, but you eat enough for the both of us. I'll be right here when you wake up, and I'll have supper ready for you. Now, close your eyes and get some rest." Emma pouted a little when Regina denied her cuddle request, but Regina simply kissed her on the forehead and the pout softened into a smile, and Emma drifted into sleep.

As she was leaving the room, Regina stood in the doorway and stared back at the young girl. In a mere 24 hours Emma had changed Regina's entire world, but Regina was entirely grateful that she had.


	3. Chapter 3

Soooo my friends,

I'm ignoring the two papers I have due next week, so heres another chapter! Its pretty much a chapter of happy little family fluff, theres a bit of drama but I couldn't resist the opportunity to paint Henry as a precious dad figure. Don't worry if you're a fiend for drama though, it will probably be coming soon. We just need to get Emma situated first. Its still only the second day!

Also, I am sorry that the old yellow bug is not making an appearance, it just didn't make sense for a rich prestigious family to bestow and old clunker onto their newest family member.

Again, the mistakes are mine, OUAT is not.

Writing is only a new hobby for me, but it has been therapeutic so far, but if you have any tips or questions or suggestions I am completely open to them!

Happy Friday!

xoxo

* * *

When Regina reached the common living room her mother and father were reading on the couch and Zelena and Robin were playing chess in the corner. Unlike yesterday no-one was discussing the new situation, it seemed they were back in their own routines. As Regina approached she silently wished herself to not think about her conversation with Emma. Cora could read thoughts, but she was not omnipotent, she could only read current thoughts. If Regina did not think about the specifics of their conversation earlier, than Cora would not be able to know anything discussed.

"Regina darling, you look exhausted. Come, sit. Stress is not good for you, if being around Emma so much too hard we can take shifts. You don't have to care for her all by yourself." Cora called out and patted the area on the couch next to herself and Henry.

"Its okay, I'm fine Mother. Really, I am" Regina sat on the couch and leaned into her mothers embrace. Cora rubbed Regina's back and her arms, holding her close.

For Henry and Cora Emma's presence did not cause them any discomfort. They had been living this lifestyle and interacting with humans for so long that it came naturally to be around her and not desire her. For everyone else it was a little more challenging. They had all just hunted, so they were at their peak, and during their trips they would always stock up. They had perfected a routine of extracting the animals blood and preserving it for future intake to hold them over from trip to trip. Emma's presence was causing a strain on Regina, she was the youngest and most vulnerable to her. Every one of her senses were heightened and the self restraint she was exerting was exhausting. She had the equivalent of a human migraine but she was internalizing her pain as to not alert Emma of her struggle, she hoped Kathryn would arrive soon so that she could figure out a remedy to her conflict.

"How was your conversation earlier? I assume Emma is now napping?" Cora asked, her voice soothing and she was still rubbing circles along Regina's shoulder, holding her close. Regina was starting to feel more relaxed.

"It went well I think. She has more questions of course, but I don't think she is frightened at all, which is good."

"My darling, I can assure you she is not frightened, she actually feels safe here, you are doing a great job at caring for her. She trusts you, you should take that as a compliment." Cora smiled at her daughter as she spoke, she was proud of Regina for putting herself out there and allowing herself to be vulnerable and care for Emma. Regina might not know it, but she is more like Emma than she thinks. They are actually caring for each other.

Regina knows that Cora has this knowledge from reading Emma's thoughts earlier, but it is still difficult for her to believe. She does want to get hurt if Emma decides to leave them or cuddly cant hand that they are so different. _She wouldn't have told me her story if she didn't trust me right? And certainly she wouldn't have wanted me to stay and cuddle her if she wasn't comfortable here_? Regina thought.

"You're right dear." Cora said, kissing the top of Regina's head. If there had been blood flow in Regina's body the knowledge of her mother knowing about Emma asking her to cuddle her and hold her as she slept would have made her blush, but instead she rolled her eyes at her Mother's persistent mind intrusion.

"Oh darling, before I forget. Your father and I ran into town and picked up a few things for Emma," Cora gestured to a massive array of bags on the floor beside her.

"A few things?" Regina scoffed, eyebrow raised at the older brunette.

"Yes dear, a few things. Just the essentials for a teenager. We got her a cellphone and a plan, a laptop- the guy at the store said a macbook was the best so we got that, some clothes, shoes, a coat. Oh an some pregnancy related things, I have been reading that people love these pillow things that are supposed to be really comfortable, especially in the later trimesters." She said, holding up an oddly shaped pillow, Henry nodded in agreement.

Regina looked up at the pillow and then down at the table to the books her parents were reading when she had arrived. Of course her 250 year old parents were reading two copies of "What to Expect When You're Expecting." Regina couldn't help but burst into a good hearty laugh.

"Regina Mills, you better not be making fun of your parents." Cora half scolded, but then burst into laughter herself.

The loud noises woke Emma from her sleep. She yawned, stretched out her arms and went in search of the noise. Her stomach instinctively growled. I hope Regina made supper, she thought.

When she arrived at the source of the commotion, she was relieved that everyone seemed so happy. She was constantly a little worried that she was causing a strain on the family, despite Regina's reminders that she was wanted here.

"Good evening dear, how did you sleep?" Cora asked her.

Emma sat on the love seat and brought her legs up onto the chair. "Good thanks," she responded through another yawn.

"Miss Swan, I'm glad you're awake. There are actually some people I would like you to meet!" Regina stood up and so did Zelena, Robin, and Emma. "This is my sister Zelena but we call her Z, and my brother in law Robin. Mal and Aurora aren't home but you will meet them later I'm sure."

Emma held out her hand and shook Zelena's, and when she went to shake Robin's he took her hand and kissed it. Usually that would be a kind gesture but Emma herself grimaced at the action. She was used to men acting chivalrous and then turning out to be jerks, it was instinctual for her not to trust him just yet. Regina noticed the grimace and made a mental note to ask Emma about it later. She wanted Emma to be comfortable here, to feel safe and secure and to feel as though it was her own home. So if anything was going to impede on that progress she wanted to know so she could help.

"It is nice to meet you Emma, I hope you are settling in here well," Robin said.

"Yes, we are delighted to have you stay with us" Zelena tried to sound as genuine as she could. Regina appreciated that.

"Its really great of you to welcome me into your home. I hope I haven't been too much of an inconvenience."

"No inconvenience at all dear," Cora interjected, she knew Zelena would never intentionally say something to harm the girl but sometimes her eldest struggled with filtering herself in a polite way and Emma did not know her enough yet to know that Zelena's intentions were good. "Emma darling, Henry and I went into town and got some things for you. Perhaps Zelena and Robin could make you something to eat while we show you and put them away in your room." She gestured to Emma to sit back down. Z sent Cora a striking glare.

 _I have no knowledge of how to operate in a kitchen. Any why should I help her? I didn't take her in. I didn't agree to make her feel safe and cuddle hr. She isn't my charity case!_ Zelena's thoughts were furious. Cora could not believe the audacity of her daughter. She would certainly be speaking with her later. While Cora was not usually an angry person, she shot Zelena a furious look. Her eyes pierced like daggers. Robin led his wife into the kitchen and spoke calming words to her along the way.

"She hates me doesn't she?" Emma asked sheepishly.

"Not at all my dear child." Henry was not a man of many words, he usually let his wife take the lead when it came to socialization, but he cared immensely for Emma already. Over the past day he has seen visions of their family with her. The happiness she would bring, the joy they would all have raising her child together as a unit. The problem with having the ability to see the future however is it is actually quite unpredictable. Henry could only see the trajectory as it existed in that exact moment. Something as simple as the weather changing someones daily plans could have life changing effects. Henry knew this well with the realization that had they chosen to stay hunting one extra day like originally planned they would have returned to a dead young woman in their alcove instead. Thankfully, the forecast was calling for a bright sunny day so they came home early. That simple change had altered the future of his entire family, and he felt great anxiety that a simple misunderstanding could rip the girl from them and take away the visions he had now. He felt personally responsible for the whole families future. "Zelena struggles with the idea of change, this is all new for her and it brings with it some anxieties for her, but she does not hate you my dear Emma. I'm not sure how anyone could." He cupped her face and used his thumb to wipe away a single tear that had escaped. "Now, my wife and I have spent the entire day shopping. I can assure you that is not my regular choice of daily routine, so I will not wait any longer to show you the things we have purchased."

Emma smiled. "you didn't really have to get me anything. I could get a job or something and contribute around here. I probably should at least buy my own food, I don't want to add an expense to your life that no-one else requires."

"I wont hear of any of that" Henry stated, it was not up for discussion. "You are still a growing teenager, your responsibility should be enjoying your life not providing for yourself. We have more than enough money, each of us have been working for centuries. That money has just been sitting, untouched. I am more than happy to have something to use it on. You are carrying a child dear, I only want you to concern yourself with that and being happy. I do not want you to seek employment right now, if you want money I will give it to you. Is the clear?" Henry sounded the most fatherly Regina had ever heard. Her sisters and herself were older when they were turned, a teenager (one living, and growing another human too) was a whole new ballgame for all of them. He wasn't stern, but rather a likeable firm. The kind you just couldn't say no to.

"Yeah, I guess so" Emma responded. No-one had ever shown that much care towards her, especially not any father figure she had ever known. She wasn't used to someone telling her what she could/could not do, usually if they did she would rebel. This situation was much different though, she wanted to please Cora and Henry, and Regina too. But that was another kind of different, she wasn't quite sure what she felt towards Regina yet, but she did know that she wanted to make her happy. She was also somewhat relieved that the Mills' didn't want her to find employment. She wasn't sure where she would look, she didn't technically have a divers license, and having registered employment would draw attention to her situation. She wasn't sure anyone was looking for her, but she didn't want them to find her if they were.

Cora spoke next, "you are still in high school correct?"

"Well, technically yes but I don't need it. I mean nothing they teach you has any impact on the real world. Besides, I can write my GED or something. Please don't make me register in a school out here." Emma's self protecting instincts kicked in on overdrive "I wont go, if you do register me. I will leave here, I will run again. You can't make me attend a school here." Emma was standing again, pacing. She was panicked and she didn't know if she should just leave now, she had lashed out at them and surely they wouldn't want an unpredictable, immature mess to deal with. Besides she would not under any circumstances attend the local school.

Regina just sat, bewildered and anxious about the ultimatum Emma had just given. Before anyone else could think of something to say, Cora placed a hand not he girls shoulder and sat her back down.

"My darling," Cora tried to strike a balance between stern, comforting, and focused, but it was difficult. She just wanted to pick the girl into her arms and remind her of their love, but Emma needed someone to speak on her level and in a way that made her truly understand what she was trying to say, she also couldn't allow Emma to simply say she would run every time they spoke of something she didn't like, "I was not suggesting that you attend Storybrooke high school, or any public institution for that matter. Zelena and Maleficent have both held high school teaching positions before in the past, I was merely suggesting that they can take over your lessons here and ensure you are back on track to receive your high school diploma." Emma blushed beet red, she was completely embarrassed and ashamed that she reacted that way. _God, I'm such an idiot,_ She thought. Then Cora continued, "my dear, you have your walls up to protect yourself. I understand that. I do not however appreciate ultimatums. If you wish to leave, we will not stop you. You are not held here against your will. I would love nothing more than for you to feel safe here and for you to make this your home. We will do our very best to give you everything you need in life, but ultimately it is your decision to stay or go. In the future, if you are anxious or have restrictions about something I would like you to talk to us about them. We can help alleviate misunderstandings, and come up with solutions together. I will not however respond to any threats. Is that understood?" She had succeeded in finding a tone that was firm, but fair.

"It is. I am sorry I reacted that way. It was an impulse, I didn't meant to disrespect you or anything. I would never want that. I do feel safe here, and I do appreciate how you have opened up your home. I will do my best not to react that way in the future." She wished so badly she hadn't gotten angry.

"It is quite alright my dear, like I said before, I do understand why you reacted the way you did, but now you know that we only want whats best for you and that you can come to us with your problems and we will resolve them together. I would appreciate if you tried not to react the same way in the future. Now, as soon as Kathryn says it is okay I will have Mal and Zelena prepare your lessons."

"Um, are you sure that will be okay? I mean, I know you say she doesn't hate me but I don't think she would be totally into the idea of spending her days tutoring me."

"I'm sure she will just love the idea. You will see dear." Cora smiled, "Now can we finally get to these bags?"

Emma smiled, it felt like Christmas. She had really only ever had one Christmas, it was when she was four. The family she was with was beyond perfect, Emma wanted to stay there forever, but they were just a transitional home while she waited for a more permanent family. They went out of their way though to give Emma a perfect holiday and she never forgot them. When she was born she didn't have a last name, its not like her parents abandoned her with a birth certificate. She was wrapped in a blanket that said Emma so thats how they chose her first name, but Swan was a later addition. It the last name of the family that gave her her first good memory, and honestly the best memory of her childhood was that Christmas with the Swans. After that, Emma chose to keep that name. It became like her light, the one thing constant through everything bad that reminded her that there was good in the world.

Emma was brought back to the present from her thoughts when she felt Regina's arm around her shoulder. She looked up to find Cora holding bags for her to look at what they bought. They went through bag after bag, Cora stopping periodically to say things like "oooh I just love this ensemble" or "if they don't fit or you don't like them, let me know and we can return them." Regina was actually quite surprised at the arrangement of outfits Cora had chosen, she had done well. Regina had assumed she would have arrived with a plethora of dresses, but there were jeans and t-shirts and tank tops. Emma seemed pleased with each and every one. They had only known Emma for a very short amount of time, but in that time she had not appeared to be extremely feminine, which was somewhat a stark contrast since all the women in the Mills household were very feminine. When she gave Emma her phone she said "I put everyone's number in there already. I want you to let us know if you leave the house for any reason, and update us if you out for a long time. You are not confined to this house, we want you to have your freedom, but we trust that you will just keep us informed so we do not worry. Henry and I don't text very well. The girls have tried to teach us, but usually we just read their message and follow up with a phone call. Everyone else is competent in texting though. However don't think that is a deterrent for you to text me, because if you do, I will respond. I promise, it will just take me some time to figure it out." that caused everyone to chuckle. They moved on to the the laptop, Cora assured her that Regina would put in the internet password, and help her set it up. Emma had never owned a laptop or a phone, so this was a new world for her too.

When they were finished the room was coated in 12 outfits, pyjamas, the pregnancy pillow, 4 pairs of shoes, a new jacket, laptop, and phone. Henry stood up and extended his hand for Emma to take it. He led her to the front door and took out a set of keys, in the parking lot it was dark, but Emma could clearly see that in the driveway sat a brand new Honda Civic.

Emma looked at him, he was grinning so wide he looked like the Cheshire Cat. She stopped and looked back at Regina who was half rolling her eyes at her over excited parents and half smiling at how much they already loved Emma, and Cora who was also imitating the Alice in Wonderland character, "I…I cant accept this. It's too much. I've only been here a day, who knows what you're going to think of me when you get to know me better. Besides,  
I don't have a license. I cant drive."

"Emma, Emma Emma," Henry began with a light laugh in his voice, "what will it take for you to realize that we want you here, no matter what? Nothing you could do, or say, or reveal will change that. We all have problems and struggles. We want to help you through yours. You will come to see that we are a very patient and accepting family my dear girl. I truly believe that you belong here, with us. And do not worry about your license, I would be honoured to teach you to drive!"

Emma beamed, "well in that case thank you, thank you, thank you! I cannot believe that you got me a car!" She hugged Henry for the first time, and it wasn't even the slightest bit uncomfortable.

Their celebration was interrupted when Zelena called out, "Emma, your dinner is ready!"


	4. Chapter 4

So friends,

I didn't mean to ignore this story, school just took over my life until the end of my semester. BUT grades are back, I did very well. One semester until I have my undergrad, if only I knew what to do next.

I have made a slight contradiction in my story, not really affecting the content, but if you read the intro it might confuse you a little. So, my original intention was to have Henry have mood altering powers, and I forgot that I had taken them away because I needed him to be able to view the future. However, obviously in chapter two I used him to calm Emma. So if you can possibly forgive me and imagine that he and Aurora are able to alter moods I will perhaps not pass away (imagine me nervously laughing and sipping my drink here). I swear I read it all over like 15 times and didn't pick up on the fact that I had taken away his powers. Though I do not think it is a far deviation as he is intended to be the most powerful. PLEASE forgive me as I may never forgive myself.

There are also some big things coming in this story if you can stick around for it. I have hand written shells for a few chapters now. Expect the ever annoying Mary Margret to make an appearance, and the detestable Gold. And just when you thought this story was curse free, think again (though it's not Regina's curse). Whats a OUAT story, even an out there AU one, without all this though?

The happily ever after seeming story with cars, and giddiness is def going to get much more messy soon. There are some tough topics that are going to be discussed in this story from here on out. They could possibly triggering, as always please take care of yourself.

As always, I wish I owned OUAT but I do own the mistakes in this story.

xoxoxo

* * *

Zelena had prepared an entire casserole of lasagna and a salad for only Emma. Regina couldn't help but roll her eyes again. What was happening to her family? She made a note to scold them all later. They were going way over board, if they wanted Emma to stay they needed to be themselves. Spoiling Emma with cars and gadgets and extremes were not a sustainable way welcome her into the family. If anything they were going to scare her away. She internally chuckled at the thought. A group of vampires scaring her away with extreme coddling, what an anomaly. However, it did make her swoon to see Emma and her family all laughing and enjoying themselves around the dining room table. She knew it hadn't been long that Emma had joined them, and that Emma would take a lot more than this to feel fully comfortable here, especially given her past, but Regina couldn't help but feel that the scene looked so natural as if Emma had always been present.

"This is wonderful Zelena, thank you for making it for me" Emma said.

"You're very welcome dear, I had forgotten how therapeutic cooking can be" she smiled at the blonde.

"Well, in that case perhaps you can make this again for me sometime" Emma laughed, Zelena did too.

"Of course. Though, I wouldn't mind trying some other recipes. If you're willing that is!"

"Yes, I love all food" Emma said grinning, she had a bit of tomato sauce in the corner of her mouth. It was quite adorable.

"Well, in that case I shall pick some out." Zelena replied, using a napkin to wipe the sauce from Emma's face. _Endearing looks good on her,_ Regina thought. Cora smiled and nodded her head as though Regina's words had been said out loud.

"Mother! Father! We're home, who owns the new car?" Maleficent called out as she walked to the kitchen, a younger looking woman walked slightly behind her. They both beamed when they saw Emma sitting surrounded by her family.

"Emma!" They both exclaimed running towards her as though she was their lifelong best friend. Emma stood up a little awkwardly to greet them.

"Its so great to meet you! I hope you're feeling better! I take it you decided to stay, you're going to love it here. We are going to be great friends, I just know it. I'm Maleficent, yes thats my real name, most people call me Mal though, Maleficent is a bit much haha," Maleficent said, embracing Emma in a hug. Aurora, rolling her eyes at her wife forcing herself on the teen and used her abilities to put Emma at ease. When Mal finished her hug, Aurora had her change to speak.

"I'm Aurora, its so nice to meet you Emma" She said, and waited until the hug came naturally before embracing the girl.

"Its so nice to meet you both!" Emma said, before they all sat back down at the table. Maleficent had cleared the dishes while they were introducing themselves. Cora figured that now that her entire family was here, it was a good time for Emma to ask the rest of her questions.

"Emma dear, Regina told me earlier you still had some questions. We are all here now, so it might be a good time to get some answers!" She said smiling.

"Oh, um, okay. I hadn't quite made a list or anything. Just mostly the basic things. How old are all of you, I know Regina's age but I just kind of wondered about the rest of you!" She asked, stuttering her way through it. She was still a little concerned about asking something rude or insulting.

"I'll begin" Cora said, "and dear, don't you worry. Nothing you ask us will insult us or upset us. I'm 32 physically, but 251 in literal years." They then went around the table sharing with Emma.

"I'm 35 and 254" Henry said, and everyone naturally turned to Aurora as she was next.

"I'm 21 and 150. I'm the youngest physically but Regina is younger technically," she said with a slight giggle.

"28 and 167" Maleficent answered next, followed by Robin.

"30 and 201" Robin answered, Emma was actually surprised that he was so old. She expected that Cora and Henry were old but he didn't appear as wise as they did. She wondered if it was weird for him, or any of them that their 'parents' were close in physical age to them. She didn't think it was weird though, she envied the relationship they all shared.

"I'm also 30 physically, but in literal years I'm 162," Zelena finished for the group, as Emma already knew Regina's age. Emma hadn't realized they had went through everyone, she was busy taking in everything, making mental calculations, and trying to remember what everyone had said, Regina interrupted her when she saw the blond's eyebrows were scrunched and she seemed to be growing anxious.

"Emma dear, what was it you said earlier? Don't have an aneurism?" Regina said teasingly bringing the girl out of her trance.

"Sorry, I'm just trying to get it straight" Emma replied, chuckling at how she must have appeared. "I feel like I need a binder with spreadsheets and information. Its a lot to take in" she joked and everyone laughed along with her.

"I'm sure it is sweetheart. Don't worry about processing it all right now. How about we continue with the questions and if you would like you can go over it all again in your lessons with Mal and Zelena" Cora soothed, rubbing Emma's arm.

"What?" Zelena exclaimed at the knowledge that she would be taking over lessons for the intruder. Though if she were to be honest, Emma was quickly growing on her. She didn't appear to be the demise she had immediately thought. Mal on the other hand seemed overjoyed at the thought of being responsible for the education of their newest family member. Cora shot Zelena a pointed look that immediately told her there was no arguing. She softened before quickly retracting "I mean I would be honoured to teach you Emma." Though it was too late, Emma was already protesting.

"You really don't have to, I can just study myself. Honestly, I'm sure the GED test isn't that hard. And with the laptop your parents got me I'm certain I could get by. I don't want to inconvenience you at all" Emma added quietly "I'm sorry I know it wasn't your choice. I know you dont like me or want me here."

Zelena's eyes widened at the realization of how unwelcoming she had been. She cringed, scolding herself for being so rude. "Emma…" she began to say but Emma held up her hand and cut her off, she was in full blown walls up mode.

"Its okay, people often don't like me. I truly didn't intend to be a burden on your family, I tend to inherently be one. You've already shown me more kindness in the past two days than I deserve. I promise, you wont even know I'm here. I just need some time to get on my feet. I know even that is too much to ask, I just don't know where else to…" This time she was the one cut off, by Cora's voice and everyones wide concerned eyes on her.

"Emma!" She began over her ramblings, but it wasn't enough to stop her "EMMA" she said louder this time but still comforting as she pulled out Emma's chair, knelt in front of her and took Emma's hands in her own. Emma stopped speaking but kept her eyes shut tightly, she was shaking her head and trembling in Cora's hands.

"Sweetheart, you are not going anywhere. We want you here with us, you are not an imposition, or a burden, or anything else you are thinking. You, my child, are a precious gift, we are overjoyed to have you here with us as long as you want to stay" Emma continued shaking her head and tears threatened to spill from her eyes. _Way to go Swan,_ She thought, _you're acting like a freak and a baby. You are a liability, messed up, worthless. You're a teenage runaway, dropout, soon to be mother for fucks sake. You are the scum of the earth. I should just save everyone the trouble and swallow some pills or something. They're never going to keep you. Why are you still here? It's obviously they dont want you. I should leave._ Cora's heart broke at the girls thoughts. How could anyone treat her so poorly that she felt this way about herself?

"Emma, my darling girl, we want you here. Nothing you could do or say would change that. You are not a freak, you are not messed up, you are not the scum of the earth, and you are most certainly not worthless. It is natural and healthy to express your emotions. You cannot bottle them up my love. I want you to promise me that if you ever feel like harming yourself you will come to someone. It doesn't have to be me, anyone here will listen and help you. I promise your life is precious and important my sweet sweet Emma. " Emma looked up, unsure how Cora had known what she was thinking. _Did I say that out loud?_ She thought, though she was certain she had not.

Cora didn't respond this time, knowing it wasn't the right time to tell her and she didn't want to overwhelm the already anxious dear. Instead she pulled her into a tight hug, kissing the top of her forehead and rubbing soothing circles on her back. The embrace was too much for Emma who broke into a small sob. Cora knew she was exhausted, confused, still a little injured, and no doubt embarrassed about her emotional outbursts. The day had been filled with a lot of information to process, so she scooped her into her arms and brought her up to her room. Smiling at the thought that it was indeed Emma's room. Henry followed close behind his wife, looking back at a tense Regina letting her know that they would watch over her tonight.

When their parents and Emma had left the room there was a communal sigh by each person sitting around the table. The scene they had witnessed had left each of them with newfound emotions. Of course they were each protective of their family, and by extension Kathryn and David whom despite not being vampires were just as much family. However, they had never felt such strong protective instincts for a human. They were all, of course, committed to not unnecessarily harming humans, but they did not feel connected, and certainly not endearing to any. Emma had swooped into their lives like a tornado, tearing up their simplistic routine and replacing it with something unknown, unpredictable, and most certainly messy. Through the mess though each and everyone of them, in their own way, already loved Emma like she had been one of them all along. Despite the very short time they had known her, she was their family now and they would care for her. Each of them was filled with concern for her safety, anger with those who had hurt her, sadness for the pain she had and was still facing, and a desire to give her the family she had never experienced.

Robin was pacing the floor as Aurora tried to calm his fuming anger and desire to harm all those who had left Emma in such a state that she felt that she was a burden and worthless. To inflict pain on those who had caused her pain. Aurora however was struggling due to her own feelings on the matter.

Zelena was silently sobbing in Mal's arms as she internally berated herself for adding to Emma's anxiety. Mal was not angry at her sister for the way she reacted, and she knew that Zelena would never intentionally cause harm and that Emma's feelings were a result of lifelong abuse not Zelena's cold shoulder. She did her best to swallow her own rising tears in order to sooth her distraught sister.

Regina simply say, the wheels moving in her head faster than she could fully process. She longed to be with Emma, she wanted to hold the blond and never let go, but she knew that her mind and body were extremely exhausted, she needed rest and she would need to talk to Kathryn about her headaches to find a sustainable solution. She wondered what was keeping Kathryn all day when they had an injured guest. She knew how important helping Emma was to Regina. Despite knowing rationally she could not stay with Emma tonight and that her parents were more than capable of soothing her, it did not ease her mind.

Each of them were lost in their own intense feelings that they had not noticed Kathryn and David enter the dining room and stand in awestruck perplexity at the state of the usually calm clan.

Kathryn approached her best friend, although Regina appeared to be the least upset out of all the vampires, she still did so as cautiously she could . She laid a hand on Regina's shoulder and sat in the chair next to her.

"Regina darling," she tried to speak calmly and lightly shook her out of her deep thoughts, "is everyone alright? What happened?" Kathryn couldn't help the worry that was present in her tone as she was deeply concerned at the many possibilities that could be causing every Mills child to be so upset.

Regina looked up at Kathryn, and then all around her realizing what it must look like to Kathryn. She swallowed and cleared her throat before answering, "Yes everything is fine. Don't worry dear" She tried to sound reassuring, but it wasn't convincing.

"Is Emma okay? I thought my potions would have healed her by now, why didn't you call if she was still hurt? Oh God, she didn't leave did she? Where are your parents? Who owns the car out front, I've never seen it before? Why is Zelena crying, she never cries? Who set Robin off? Oh Regina, please tell me whats going on?" Kathryn was inherently a worrier, Regina couldn't help the slight smirk at the panic that her friend was exhibiting. She wasn't smirking at her friends anxiety, but at the irony of how naturally maternal Kathryn was despite swearing that she was not capable of being a mother, that it wasn't in her nature. She placed her hands on Kathryn's shoulders to stop her from creating a plethora horrible situations in her head that could be the reason for the widespread upset in the room.

"My darling Kathryn, everything is just fine. Emma's physical injuries have healed, she is just exhausted still. My parents have brought her to bed and given her the last of her medication I'm sure. They have agreed to stay with her this evening as I too am exhausted. The car is Emma's. My parents went overboard today while shopping for what should have been just the necessities for Emma" Regina rolled her eyes at the memory of mountains of shopping bags that had riddled the living room earlier, Kathryn chuckled sightly at the thought of Henry and Cora excitedly shopping for Emma. "And, everyone is truly fine, Emma was simply upset earlier. She was panicking at the thought of being a burden, she assumed that Zelena hated her, and in her anxious state she said some degrading things about herself," she paused, her heart still hurting at the pain in Emma's eyes, "she hasn't had a good life Kat. I don't want her to leave, I want to keep her safe. I just fear she will run again if we mess up. How do we make her feel comfortable here? To trust us? How do we ease her anxieties?" Regina tried to blink away the tears forming in her eyes, but one slipped down and Kathryn lifted her hand to wipe her best friend's tears. She cupped her cheek and lived her eyes to meet her own.

"Oh sweetheart, it will take time. As you have said yourself she hasn't had a good life. It will require patience to work through the abuse she has faced. Luckily she now has all of us, we will help her to understand what a family is and to see that she has somewhere that she belongs" Kathryn's voice was as assuring as she could make it, but inwardly she hurt like all of them, perhaps even more, for the new teenager in their care. "I have spent time as a therapist, she needs to work through so much of what she experienced. If she doesn't want to talk to someone outside the manor, perhaps we can convince her to have sessions with me."

Regina cringed slightly at the many sessions she had had with Kathryn after she had become a psychiatrist. Though her demeanour softened remembering how much it had helped her move mast century old abuses. She nodded. They both knew Emma would probably be against the idea initially, but it was necessary. It was the only way to help her through the abuses and the self harm they had seen while healing her. If she were ever to learn to trust she would have to first learn that what she had been through was not okay, to recognize how precious and important her life is, and to realize that she deserved to be treated with love and kindness.

When Regina opened her mouth next she was still lost in her thoughts, the words she uttered were no more than a whisper "how could anyone just abandon their child?"

Kathryn wanted to answer, she wanted to think despicable things about the clearly awful type of person that would abandon an infant. She wanted to, but she couldn't. She wished she didn't know from experience how someone could abandon their child and it was a traumatic experience that was resurfacing now with Emma's presence. Kathryn had a secret, one involving a blonde baby with blueish-green eyes named Emma, and one that she had tried to keep hidden for 17 years. Her and David had spent the entire day trying to convince themselves that the two Emma's couldn't be the same, but Kathryn didn't need a test to prove Emma was her child, she saw it in her face and she felt it in the magical connection she had with Emma while healing her. Magic Emma didn't yet know she possessed, magic that was powerful beyond anything Kathryn had ever felt.

Everyone had known that Kathryn had not been herself since the curse Gold, or the Dark One as everyone called him, had placed on Kathryn and David with the intent of causing them to be barren, along with other atrocities, after Gold's wife and son baelfire had run away from his abuse and manipulation with the help of Kathryn. Everyone believed Kathryn was depressed because she no longer had the ability to bear a child despite always protesting they weren't meant to be parents, and that she was still fearful of the wrath of Gold. No-one except David, Cora, and Henry knew she was pregnant as she had found out she was pregnant mere days before the curse was cast and her and David had left the manor for a year saying they needed some alone time. (And after centuries of trying they didn't want so share the news immediately in fear that she might still miscarry). Needing time alone was not unusual for them or any of the Mills couples. They frequently came and went for short periods of time.

During their year away, they couldn't distance themselves from the threat of Gold, and feared for their unborn child's safety if he found out. They had left Emma a family who claimed they always wanted a child but could not conceive naturally, they provided the family with more than enough money to sustain themselves and Emma for life and as compensation for ensuring the safety of their child. The couple, James and his wife Mary Margret, lived outside of Storybrooke and Kathryn and David enacted wards to protect the couple's house from Gold should he ever find out about Emma. The only way to keep her safe was to have no contact with them and for Emma to be raised not knowing her parents. James and Mary Margret had promised to keep Emma safe and raise her as their own. Kathryn and David didn't want to abandon their only child, but they had no other choice if they wanted to protect her from Gold who continues to be a constant threat of insecurity.

They returned after the year trying not to act different and spun a story about needing to find solitude from Gold for a while. They made Cora and Henry swear to secrecy as it was inevitable that they would find out due to their abilities. Neither however knew of the truth of their child's identity yet, or at least she assumed they did not know but Kathryn knew now that her and David had made the connection it wouldn't take them long to figure it out. It crushed Kathryn immensely to find out that Mary Margret and James had abandoned Emma on the highway nearly immediately after taking her in.

She needed to tell Henry and Cora, she needed to tell her best friend, she needed to tell everyone, but she couldn't yet find the words. They would never forgive her, and why should they? She would never forgive herself Emma was her child, her little girl, and despite false pretences that she would be safe and cared for, she had abandoned her to a world that beaten her down both literally and metaphorically. How could she face them all? How could she tell them that she was the despicable human that had placed Emma in harms way? How could she face the child she had abandoned? How could she tell her that she was her mother? And even more terrifying, how could she protect her from Gold now that she had returned?


	5. Chapter 5

David and Kathryn slipped out as soon as they could. Seeing everyone so upset about Emma was too much for their already self blaming selves to handle. Once they made it through the threshold of their home Kathryn collapsed into inconsolable sobs. David merely held her tightly until her breathing began to slow. David was usually a cheeky, talkative idiot. Some might describe him as charming, but that is certainly not the adjective Regina used for him. He was oblivious to most everything, which is evident in the fact that he did not recognize his own daughter until Kathryn told him. But upon learning the truth, his world fell, he asked her over and over if she was certain but unlike David, Kathryn was observant, brilliant, and powerful. If she felt undeniably sure than he knew it must be so. They had spent the day trying to find Mary Margret and James, the house they had left Emma in was deserted and from speaking with locals it had been that way for about 17 years. There were some leads on the couples current whereabouts but they had been gone long enough and needed to return home. They didn't want anyone to grow suspicious and they both wanted to ensure Emma was still safe at the manor. David wanted to leave again immediately after the scene they had just witnessed in the kitchen, but Kathryn convinced him that they needed help before pursing this further. Unfortunately that help required coming clean, something they were both incredibly anxious to do.

David knew that it would be best to do it now while Emma was asleep, but his wife was in no shape to face them tonight and he would not upset her more. As she calmed slightly she began a panicked, tearful rambling into his chest. He stayed, not speaking until she got it all out.

"Oh David what are we going to do? Oh David how could we give her up? How could we be so stupid? How are we going to tell them? How are we going to tell her? What if Gold finds out? Oh David, they're going to hate us. I can't believe we left her alone in the world." And then her sobs turned to fury, and she growled to David "I want you to find those humans! I want you to show them no mercy! They do not deserve to live after what they've done." David hushed her her softly and when she realized what she had said she collapsed into her sobs again.

Kathryn was not violent, or revengeful. But, she also wasn't the sickly sweet type either, and I guess thats why her and Regina get along so well. She would never however, condone harming another, she was in every sense a healer. Despite this, David knew that their current situation was much different. This was their child, these people were supposed to take care of their child. Kathryn was racked with guilt, shame, fear, and anger. She was overcome with these feelings and it was affecting her usual rational judgement. David carried her to their room and rocked her against his chest until he fell asleep. Kathryn however was still wide awake, she took out her phone and saw 10 missed alerts from Regina and one voice mail from Cora.

 **(Regina):** Why did you and David leave so quickly?

 **(Regina):** I needed your help.

 **(Regina):** Also, where were you today?

 **(Regina):** Are you alright dear?

 **(Regina):** Kat seriously, whats going on?

 _Missed call from Regina._

 **(Regina):** Please tell me whats going on? Are you mad at me? What did I say earlier that set you off? I didn't mean to upset you.

 **(Regina):** Kat we are all upset about Miss Swan, but is that all this is? I know you've been distant these last few years and you dont like to talk about it, but if somethings wrong you know you can come to me dear. You're my best friend, my sanity!

 **(Regina):** I'm going to assume that you are asleep and not actively ignoring me. If you do not however respond by a reasonable time tomorrow morning I'm coming over.

Kathryn sighed, she has felt so guilty keeping this secret from Regina for all these years. She knew it was hypocritical to make Regina open up when things were bothering her, but to shut down completely herself. But she knew how much Regina had always wanted children and she didn't think she would understand Kathryn's situation back then. She also needed to keep it as much a secret as she possibly could, for Emma's safety. The longer she kept it from Regina the more she felt she wouldn't forgive her, and the way she saw Regina reacting around Emma now made her even more certain Regina would hate her. Regina has always been a private person, she doesn't share herself with anyone but her family and Kat. Even in years that she worked she doesn't socialize naturally like her siblings do. She knew that it wasn't a coincidence that Regina was naturally drawn to Emma, Regina and Emma were meant for one another, not in a cheesy romantic way but in a very inherent and real way. The supernatural world isn't like the human world, mortality and age are much different. Emma was a witch like her parents, she too would possess the ability to live much longer than humans. Magical beings are mortal in some senses, but their mortality is much less frivolous than mere humans. Kat and David both resembled young adults in their prime, but in reality Kat was nearly 152 years old, and David was only a year older. They both came from legendary magical families and had grown up together. Each had impeccable training and are a quite powerful couple, but were unhappy with their controlling families. They ran away together and that is when they met the Mills clan who had just found their newest family member, Regina.

Kat was happy that Emma was Regina's match, its a little unorthodox being that Regina is a vampire and Emma is a witch but both the Mills' and the Nolan's did unorthodox better than anyone. David and Kat, Mal and Aurora, Zelena and Robin, and Cora and Henry were bound by a connection much stronger than simply choosing a partner. It was similar to 'true love' in fairy tales. Each couple was naturally and undeniably made for and connected to the other. Kathryn didn't know if Regina knew Emma was her match, but it didn't change anything. Regina would naturally feel protective over Emma, and in Kathryn's mind that meant she would probably react poorly to the knowledge that Kathryn had caused Emma to have the life that she did.

Kathryn took a deep breath and held it as she responded. She couldn't keep this from them, they needed to know to protect Emma, no matter how much it scared her to tell them.

 **(Kathryn):** I'm sorry for not responding earlier, I was indisposed.

She let out the breath she was holding and continued.

 **(Kathryn):** I know I've been different and distant. I need to tell you why, but you wont like it. I need you to try to understand my position though. I know you'll hate me, but hope one day you can forgive me. You're my best friend, and my sanity. It kills me that I'm going to lose you, but you need to know.

She chewed her lip, reading it over one last time before hitting send. Next to listen to the voicemail from Cora, she already had a inkling of what it would be about.

 _"Kathryn dear, Henry just saw a troubling exchange with Robin, David and some strangers. We should to talk, come by first thing in the morning. I know you worry easily, so don't fret my darling. I'm sure we can figure this out. Sleep well my love."_

Kathryn breathed a sigh of relief, Cora didn't know who Emma was. Though she should have realized they wouldn't. Henry could only see certain things and even further his visions were just that, visual. He wouldn't be able to hear what the exchange was about. The relief however was short lived, it would probably be easier to do this if Cora and Henry had figured it out already. Alas, such was life. Kathryn and David would have to face everyone, and if Robin was with David in the vision it must mean that someone stood by them. Tomorrow, she resolved, tomorrow she would tell them all.

She looked at her phone again, Regina had responded.

 **(Regina):** Dear, I think you have confused me with mother or father. I cant read minds or see the future. I have no idea what your cryptic message means. I can assure you though, whatever you have to tell me can't be that bad. I promise you will not lose me or whatever other ridiculous scenario you have created in your head. Please relax and tell me. I can come over if you'd like. We will talk and figure everything out. I promise you, it will be okay.

 **(Regina):** Kathryn, I cannot help but worry about you so I must say this if you do not respond to this message in 10 minutes I will come check on you.

Kat looked at the time stamp, Regina had sent the message at 1:51 am it was now 2:00. _Damn,_ she thought and hurried to type back a message but it was too late, there was a knock on the front door.

She looked at David who had obviously not been bothered by the knock as he was still fast asleep and hurried down the stairs to the door to open it for Regina.

"Ah Kathryn, you look" She paused, looking at Kathryn's messy hair, post crying blotchy face, and shaking hands, "well to be quite honest dear you look positively dreadful. Come here."

She pulled Kathryn into a deep embrace, Kat began to cry softly causing Regina to grow even more concerned. She rubbed her best friend's back and Kathryn pulled back, drying her tears and looking down. Regina was completely unsure what was bothering her friend this much.

"Kat, I'm really concerned, please tell me whats going on. It cannot be as bad as you think it is. We have all made mistakes, whatever it is we can figure it out."

Kathryn didn't answer but instead led Regina into the living room and gestured for her to sit. They sat for quite a while, the blond shaking profusely with anxiety but refusing every comforting gesture Regina tried to offer. Regina knew this must be bad, but she promised herself to be patient with Kathryn. She had been her friend and helped her through too much to turn her back on Kat over anything. Kathryn could be the worst serial killer ever and Regina would still stand by her, hand in hand. When Kat finally spoke, Regina thought she was joking.

"Emma is my daughter" she whispered, gaze still fixed on her shaking hands.

"Kat, thats not funny. Emma has no parents, they left her on t.." Kathryn cut her off.

"on the side of the highway, I know."

"Are you saying 17 years ago, you left a newborn on the side of the highway?" Regina asked very serious. Still unsure what her friend was saying.

"Well, no. But…" This time Regina cut her off.

"But what Kathryn? Emma was left on the side of the highway by her parents, so if you or David didn't leave her on the highway I don't understand what you are trying to say. We spend every day together, I would know if you had be pregnant. You and David haven't gone off together since that year you left…" she stopped, eyes widening realizing the timeframe of Gold's curse and the year they had left. It could possibly fit. "Okay, I'm listening."

"So, um, well." She cleared her throat, and took a deep breath before jumping full in. "I was already pregnant when Gold cursed me, I had just found out and I didn't tell you before because I didn't want to jinx it. I was so panicked that Gold would find out about Emma, he was so angry. He was threatening us, he still does. I knew he would try to hurt her. We tried to run, to cut all ties and go off the grid, but everywhere we went he found us. I used glamours to hide the pregnancy and thankfully they must have worked, but I knew we wouldn't have been able to hide an actual child. We thought we were doing what was best for her. We thought she would grow up in the family we chose and never know we existed, never know magic existed. We couldn't have contact with her because Gold has been tracking our every move and we didn't want to make him suspicious. It was the only way we knew to protect her." She stopped, she was shaking too vigorously to continue, Regina picked her up onto her lap and held her.

"Kathryn," she spoke softly but warily, "I dont understand, Emma has never had a family. You said you chose a family for her. I'm not sure they're the same child. Maybe your feelings are just resurfacing with Emma's presence. I can help you find your daughter, if thats what you want." She squeezed her tightly, but Kathryn sat back up shaking her head.

"No Regina, that's Emma. Our Emma. We named our daughter Emma and I made her a blanket. It was the only thing I could give her. Its her, I felt our magic connect when I healed her. We left her with a family, we really did! I thought she was safe, Regina please believe me we would never have left her in harms way. We warded the house and everything. I would have fought forever if I knew what would have happened to her. The family, they said they wanted a child. That they were never able to conceive. I promise you Regina, when we gave her it was the hardest thing I have ever done but the couple promised to love her and raise her," Kathryn was nearly hysterical, Regina's heart broke for her friend. She was still confused, but she didn't blame Kathryn for what happened to Emma at all. She knew her friend, she knew she thought she was acting in Emma's best interest.

"Kathryn, my dear, dear friend, it is not your fault. You did not cause Emma's harm."

Kathryn pushed back and shook her head once again, this time more fiercely. "Don't. Do not say that. It is entirely my fault. We left her, we gave the couple money to raise her, we abandoned our child with strangers who dumped her on the highway. We never checked up on her. We abandoned our daughter and left her to be abused, to be tossed around from home to home, to feel worthless. It is entirely my fault. Don't you remember in the kitchen when you asked how someone could just abandon their child? Well, here I am. I am the despicable person who could just give up their daughter." Kathryn spat each word with obvious disgust with herself.

Regina just looked at her friend, eyes saddened with the realization of how disgusted she had asked her question. Had she known she obviously wouldn't have said it. Kathryn's situation was different, not every parent has a demented magical imp threatening them. She had tried to protect Emma, tried to give her a surviving chance. She thought Emma was going to have a family. She couldn't have known.

"Oh Kathryn" She rocked her softly in her arms, "you didn't know darling. You did what you thought was right. I cannot imagine the situation you were in, I probably would have made the same choice if it had been my child. You cannot blame yourself for what happened. I wish you had told me sooner. You have been carrying this for far too long." Regina kissed the top of Kathryn's head, cradling it against her chest despite the blonde's protests.

"You dont hate me?" Kathryn whispered.

"My goodness no, I could never hate you Kathryn. Never" She lifted Kathryn's chin and looked directly in her eyes when she repeated the second never.

"What am I going to do Reg? How am I going to keep her safe now? She will run the second I tell her, I'm sure of it."

Kathryn watched the panic in Regina's eyes when she thought about them telling Emma and her running. She knew Regina wasn't ready to admit her connection to Emma, but it was easy to see her feelings and how much she cared about her.

"I'm not sure dear, but we will figure out a way to keep her safe. We will keep her from running, she is safer here than out in the world. The whole clan will protect her, I promise. She is our family now."

Kathryn looked down at the reminder of telling everyone else. Regina had reacted much differently than she had expected, but she still was not convinced everyone else would not blame her for what happened to Emma. She began her usually process of creating the possibilities in her head when Regina stopped her.

"They will not blame you for this Kathryn. There are many people at fault here, that imp, the couple you left her with, 16 homes that let her down, and a boy who used her. I may be mistaken, but are you any of those?" Kathryn shook her head sightly, but Regina required a verbal answer, "I didn't quite catch that, please use your words dear."

"well no, but…"

"No buts Kathryn. You are not at fault. Everyone else will see that. I cannot speak for how Emma will react immediately, but we will help her to see the truth" she spoke softly, still holding Kathryn close. The blonde in her arms was physically and emotionally exhausted. Regina laid her on the couch and grabbed a blanket to place over her before leaning in close and stroking Kat's hair, "sleep now my darling, in the morning we will talk to everyone."

Regina sat in an armchair next to the couch, she would stay there all night to ensure her best friend was okay.

It had been an draining few days. Despite just returning from a successful hunting trip which would usually be sustaining for a while, it was evident that Regina would need to feed again to combat the stress and exhaustion she was feeling.

She pulled out her phone and began a few messages.

 **(Regina):** Mother, I am staying with Kat tonight. Don't worry, she's fine, but tomorrow we will all need to discuss something important. Perhaps dad can take Emma for her first driving lesson. She will need to be out of the house for this. I'm thinking 10 in the living room?

She waited for the response from Cora, which was a simple "kk" to which she rolled her eyes at her mothers informality. Cora was a very intelligent and formal person, but when it came to texting she truly did struggle.

Regina began her next message in the group chat with her siblings.

 **(Regina):** Tomorrow morning I need each of you in the living room at 10 sharp. I have something important to discuss and it requires full attendance.

Before she could even put her phone down she already had responses.

 **(Robin):**?

 **(Z):** Regina, our fam is not a corporation. No need to speak like you're running a business.

 **(Z):** but seriously, whats up?

 **(Mal):** Why so cryptic Reggie?

 **(Aurora):** Of course we will be there sweetie, I hope everything is okay.

Regina mentally chuckled at the clear display of each of their personalities, even via text. She wished she could tell them all now and save the big meeting, but it wasn't her news to share. Kathryn needed to see that they didn't blame her. She needed to physically witness their love and support. She responded one last time before putting her phone down and taking a book off the shelf to try and relax until morning.

 **(Regina):** I wish I could explain further, but it is a delicate situation. Everyone is okay, but I need you all to approach the situation with patience.


	6. Chapter 6

Emma ran down the stairs ready for breakfast followed by a more graceful Cora and Henry. She was feeling much better thanks to her (not yet revealed) mother's healing powers and Henry's comforting powers. For the first time in a long while she had actually had a full nights sleep. She had almost forgotten her emotional outburst yesterday, that is until she reached the bottom of the stairs and saw each Mills member save for Regina sitting in the living room looking tense. She stopped dead in her tracks, sighed and bit her lip before approaching.

"Um, good morning" she said sheepishly, a light blush rising in her cheeks.

"Goodmorning Emma! How did you sleep?" Aurora smiled brightly at her and her voice showed how genuinely she wanted to know how Emma had rested.

"Um, I slept well. I actually wanted to talk to all of you" She blushed again, scratching at her arm awkwardly and shifting on her feet. "I wanted to apologize for yesterday, I didn't mean to go off like that and I really didn't mean to upset you guys at all."

"Emma dear," Cora cut her off not wanting her to continue apologizing for expressing her feelings. She also wanted Henry and Emma to leave before the Nolan's and Regina arrived. "Henry and I went over this with you last night, you do not need to apologize for your feelings. You did not upset us, we care about you and want you to feel comfortable here. Now, Henry is going to show you around the area and take you on your first driving lesson this morning. I have packed up your breakfast and you can eat on the road. Go upstairs and get dressed and meet him in the car!"

Emma grinned widely at the prospect of learning to drive, she bolted upstairs and Cora yelled after her to slow down. Cora chuckled and rolled her eyes at the sight, that girls mood swings were worse than Zelena's, but it made icy heart swell when Emma was happy.

Cora turned to her husband and spoke very seriously, "make sure she wears her seatbelt, don't let her drive too fast. Do not over do it Henry, she may feel better but she still recovering. And or goodness sake, if you must go into a town do not choose Storybrooke. I do not need phonically asking who Emma is. I expect you to return here at the first sign of trouble, is that clear?"

"Yes sweetheart, do you really think I am incapable of keeping the girl safe? I am over 250 years old, I am older than everyone here. I think I can handle a teenage driving lesson for the day." He chuckled, patting his wife shoulder.

"Dear, you may be the eldest in years but sometimes its like raising my own teenager with you" She laughed along with him. "Now take this food and go get the car, we will send Emma out after you."

She kissed him and he went on his way. Emma returned moments later and quickly followed out the door. Not a moment too soon as through the back door she heard the others arriving. She sat silently with the others, trying not to worry about the impending conversation.

* * *

"So Emma is your biological daughter? And she is also a witch, but you didn't know she was in foster care or pregnant or what she looked like until she showed up here?" Robin asked, still not grasping anything that had been said to him. They had been through the basics a more than few times, but it was still a shock.

"Yes Robin, how many times does she have to say it? Emma is her daughter, she gave her to those poor excuses for humans 17 years ago. She had no choice with Gold's curse, and they were SUPPOSE to raise her and love her as their own. Obviously they have no grasp of decency and took Kat and David's money and abandoned her on the highway. Now she's here, and yes she has magic. Kat needs us to help her with Emma now, to protect her. End of story. We need to come up with a plan, and all of you are too thick skulled to even understand the backstory let alone to strategize" Regina growled, she was exasperated and worried about Emma and about her friends. They had been explaining for nearly 3 hours and the last thing she wanted was for Emma and Henry to return home and hear this.

"Regina darling, calm down. This is a new to most of us, and certainly a new revelation on the slight amount of information I knew. You have had all night to process. We just want to make sure we understand everything correctly," Cora scolded.

"Yeah Reggie, its a lot to take in. Kat, why didn't you tell us? We could have protected her, you know we would have," Mal questioned.

Kat looked panicked, even Aurora's attempts to calm her were not working, she was sure they were blaming her. Thats why it was taking them so long to understand. Regina was fighting the urge to use her powers to make them understand, and to think the way she did but she refused. She almost never used her abilities because she hated to yield power over anyone, and when she did use them it was only in times of peril. This, while frustrating, was not an emergency. Instead she rose and sat between Kathryn and David. Both were sitting shellshocked and anxious and Regina attempted to comfort them as best she could. Yes, she even attempted to soothe David.

"I take it the couple David and Robin were arguing with in Henry's vision last night were the very same couple that you left infant Emma with?" Cora asked in a very soothing tone, to which they both nodded. They didn't need Cora to describe the couple, there was no-one else it could have been. She turned to Robin and David, "very well, after this meeting you may both go together to track down those imbeciles. HOWEVER, I demand that you call for back up if it becomes too much to handle. You will not play the saviour, I will not have two members of my family hurt in the hands of humans because they idiotically thought they didn't need help. Do I make myself clear?"

David nodded sombrely, but Robin rolled his eyes at the matriarch, "don't worry about us, we can handle two humans."

Cora merely glared at him in response. He knew better than to argue with her.

Zelena refused to speak yet, she couldn't help blaming Kathryn. How could she have a daughter and not tell them, how could she leave her daughter with strangers, how could she not check on them. She understood the explanations but she was still having trouble processing the thought that this was Kathryn's only option. What about their families, she knew they were estranged but wouldn't they have protected Emma? Thankfully Mal asked the question as she was not ready to face Kathryn.

"What about your parents? Wouldn't they have taken Emma?" Mal asked, this time more softly than her previous question. Kathryn's head shot up at the inquiry, she glared lightly at Maleficent as if it was the most idiotic thing she had ever heard.

"You know our parents are centuries older than Cora and Henry, they're growing more feeble every year. We have extremely minimal contact. My sister went dark after I left and loathes my existence and David's brother died a few years before Emma was born. Even if I did think they would take her, don't you think Gold was tracking our families too? I know you all think what I did was deplorable, and seeing Emma now I feel the same way, but it doesn't change the fact that I need your help now." Kathryn's voice was sadder and softer than any of the Mills family had ever heard it. They were beginning to see the weight of the burden that had been placed on her and David. David had not spoke during the entire meeting, most of the explanations had been led by Regina, and Kat felt eternally grateful that her friend was still by her side to say what they didn't have the words to.

Cora knelt in-front of her, put her hands on Kathryn's knees and looked up so that the blonde didn't have to raise her head to see Cora's eyes.

"Kathryn, you know you are just as much my child as every one in this room. You know that I have kept your pregnancy a secret all these years. I wish you would have told me sooner the extent of your burdens. Henry had seen some things back then, and I had heard some thoughts when you returned but we respected your request for privacy and never asked. I wish that I had. Though you both are not to blame for Emma's suffering any more than Henry and I are. We cannot change her past, but we can change her future. We, as a family will give that girl, and her unborn child a better life. And my darling daughter, we as a family will protect her from anyone or anything that tries to harm her."

Tears were beginning to flow from both David and Kathryn's eyes as they saw the nods around the room. Regina squeezed them both, and the others stood up to surround the couple in their support.

"We love you both so much, and we love Emma too. It will work out, and don't worry about that imp. He wont live to regret it if he tries to touch Emma" Zelena squeezed Kathryn's shoulder. As much as she wanted to stay angry, learning that her parents knew about Emma and seeing how guilty Kat and David felt was enough to remind her that they needed her support and blaming them would solve nothing.

They all stayed huddled together until Robin broke the silence. Regina thought of Robin and David like tweedledee and tweedledum, or Beavis and Butt-Head. She wasn't sure which one was more of a moron, but leave it to Robin to bring up the elephant in the room during a moment of comfort the Nolan's desperately needed.

"Sooo, I don't mean to ruin this warm and fuzzy moment, but how are you going to tell Emma?"

Every head turned and glared daggers at Robin. Panic returned to Kathryn as she remembered the next step they had to take.

"I…I don't know yet" she stuttered, "I know she will never forgive me. I don't expect her too, but I… I just don't want her to run."

Aurora rubbed her back soothingly, "I'm sure she will understand in time. Everything is very overwhelming for her right now, and it will undoubtably be a shock, but from what I have seen so far she is a very caring young woman. She sees the best in people. It might not go over well immediately but in time she will understand. She will not run because we will do our utmost to keep her here."

"Yeah Kat, even if Emma is angry I don't think it will last once you explain."

"Explain what?" A voice from behind asked causing them all to jump.


	7. Chapter 7

TW: abuse, and self harm.

* * *

"Emma! You gave us a fright!" Cora shrilled before lowering her voice to respond again, "When did you and Henry return?" She directed a quirked eyebrow at her husband, she gestured Emma towards the couch, "did Henry feed you? how was your lesson dear?"

"Uh we just got home, yeah I ate thanks for packing a lunch. And it was fine I guess. I like driving, but parking is a bitch. What did you have to tell me? Why would I be angry?" Emma sat down, making sure she had remembered each question asked before trying to return to the real topic at hand.

"Emma! Language!" Cora scolded, causing a chuckle from everyone in the room.

"Sry" Emma mumbled.

"Now, I'm sure your driving and parking skills were just fine. Are you hungry or tired? Are you still in any pain?" She sat next to the young blonde looking her over.

"I'm fine, seriously you don't have to patronize me. What did Mal mean earlier? What did you have to tell me?" Emma was growing frustrated, she had seen this so many times before. Families discussed things behind her back and it was almost always that they were returning her. "If you're trying to tell me you want me to go you don't have to walk on egg shells around me. I know how this goes. I understand that I can be a burden, and you didn't ask for me. I don't quite remember the way to a bus station, but if you point me in that direction I can be out of your hair."

"Emma Swan!" This time it was Kathryn who spoke, she couldn't listen to Emma talking like that any more, "that is not what this is about in the slightest. You are not a burden, and we most certainly want you to stay."

"Oh, well thats good I guess. I know I have been super emotional, and I promise I'll work on it. I kind of like being here, a lot. You guys are kind of like outcasts… I don't mean that in a bad way. But I feel like I fit in for the first time in my life, I've always been an outcast too." Emma was beet red with embarrassment. "Sorry I overreacted again, I just didn't understand why Cora was trying to distract me. You can continue."

"Its more than fine Emma, I cannot begin to explain how much it means to me to here that you feel like you belong here. You do belong here. It was very kind of Cora to try and distract you for this conversation, she was trying to save you from hating me. But as much as I don't want to have this conversation it will only be worse if I push it off. Before I began, I want you to say that the Mills clan had no idea that David and I did this until this morning. Please do not blame them, you can hate us, but they have done nothing wrong. I also want you to remember that we love you, more than you could ever know."

Emma had no idea what Kathryn was talking about. They had only met a couple days ago, surely she couldn't have done something so horrible in that time.

"Kathryn, I don't understand what you're trying to say. You have been nothing but kind to me, and I'm sure if you have done something it isn't as bad as you think. I know I have only been here a couple days but I love you all too. I don't trust easily, but I do feel so comfortable here. It's the closest thing to home I have ever had."

"It should've been your home" David mumbled, still looking down. Kathryn glared at him before turning back to Emma.

"What David means is, this is your home. And, it should have been 17 years ago," she paused swallowing the tears that were rising. She needed to get through this before she broke down completely.

Emma stared at her, still not fully understanding. What did they mean 17 years ago? They didn't even know she existed.

"Emma, David and I, we're your biological parents…" Kathryn was getting ready to explain everything, to lay it all out on the table, but Emma cut her off.

"Kathryn, David, everyone you've been so kind to me. But I don't know my parents, they abandoned me. And they can't be you guys. You weren't here when we did the round table of ages but I know you have to be older than you look. I'm not magical or special, I'm a street rat teenager. I don't understand why you would say something like that." Emma was frantically rambling, David intercepted her.

"Kathryn is telling the truth Emma. You are our daughter and you do possess magic. I know it sounds crazy, its a lot to take in and I know you're confused and most certainly angry. Please just let us explain." Emma stayed quiet, Regina tried to sit down next to her and take the young blonde into her arms while this happened but she flinched away from the contact. Henry and Aurora tried simultaneously to calm Emma but it wasn't working as well as they had hoped, her uncontrolled magic is tied to emotion, and it was much working too hard to block their efforts.

"Emma, when I found out I was pregnant it was the happiest moment of my life. I had wanted a child for so long, but we weren't having any success. I had given up hope. Then one day it just happened. Our happiness turned to despair quickly though. I was working as a therapist in Storybrooke and a patient named Milah was the victim of terrible domestic abuse. I helped her and her son escape the hands of her abuser, but her husband was a terrible and powerful warlock. They called him the dark one, for good reason. He was furious that I had taken his family away, he looked for them but we went through great lengths planning their escape to ensure that once they were gone they would stay hidden, even from me. He cursed my ability to have children as revenge for taking his child, and he threatened our family and our happiness. He still poses a great threat. We were already pregnant when he cast the curse, and we feared for your safety if he found out." Kathryn paused, choking back tears, Regina placed a comforting hand on Kathryn's arm and Emma scowled. "We tried to run, but he found us every time. Sending messages to remind us of the power he yielded over us. I wore glamours, which is magic to alter a person's physical appearance, to mask the pregnancy. We knew though, that hiding a child would have been too difficult. I needed to protect you." Kathryn continued to explain the couple that had abandoned her. "Emma, if I had known I would never have given you up. They lied to us, and used us. We thought we had make a choice that was best for you. I am so sorry for everything that happened to you. I don't expect you to forgive us, but you needed to know the truth. I know we will never be able to make up for everything that has happened, but we will never abandon you again. As long as you want us, we will be here."

Emma didn't respond to all that Kathryn had said, it was too much to handle. She simply ran upstairs and slammed the door before locking it.

Downstairs, everyone slumped into their chairs.

"It could have went much worse" Aurora said, she was always infuriatingly optimistic.

"How can you say that?" Kathryn sobbed, releasing everything she had been holding during the conversation.

"She didn't run" Aurora simply answered, causing everyone else to realize it too. Emma had stayed, she had ran to her room not out the door as was expected. A small sigh of relief washed over them. Emma was mad, and rightfully so, but she still wanted to stay here.

"I need a drink" Regina said while pinching the bridge of her nose and rubbing her temples. She was exhausted. Kathryn nodded, looking around at all the vampires who were clearly drained beyond their capacity. She led them to the kitchen where they all felt a small rejuvenation from the human blood Kathryn provided them.

Regina turned to David and Robin, giving them a look which let them know it was okay for them to leave on their mission now. Regina herself felt torn, it was going to be a long night and she didn't know who to stay with. She wanted to be with Emma, but her lifelong best friend was also struggling.

Aurora noticed and approached her sister. "Sweetheart, I know you want to be with Emma but I think tonight you should go home with Kathryn. No-one understands Kathryn better than you, and who knows when David will return. Mal and I will stay with Emma, I can text you updates all evening if you want."

Regina looked crushed, but she knew Aurora was right. She nodded, and led Kathryn towards the back door.

Aurora looked back at Mal, her parents, and Zelena, all of whom looked ready to run right into Emma's room. She sighed, "we cant crowd over her. I know you all want to help, but we need to approach this delicately if we want her to trust us. Henry, you need to relax. You're visions are clearer and more frequent when you are free from distractions. Your only role needs to be staying focusing on that. David and Robin need your visions, and we all need to keep an eye on Gold now. Cora, Z, I know you want to help Emma, but I think it would be better if just Mal and I approach for now" This caused both women to scoff at her, but she wasn't phased "Emma has never had a strong comforting parent figure, I think she will be more receptive to a friend right now. I think you both should cook. Its been a long time since I was human, but what happens on TV when humans are upset? They eat. I think Kat calls it comfort food. Try looking for recipes for something like that." She smiled at them both and pulled Mal up the stairs before knocking on Emma's door. It broke their hearts to hear the sobbing child inside.

"Emma sweetie, its Aurora and Mal. Can you open the door?"

There was no answer, they waited a few more minutes before trying again. This time Mal spoke.

"Miss Swan, I know you're upset. We just want to help. Its only us, everyone else is gone. I don't mean to invade but if you don't open the door I will have to open it myself. I only want to ensure your safety."

They heard small movements inside, but the door didn't open. A small voice called out, "I… I cant really get up. If you want to open it you can come in. But please, just you and Aurora."

The words were barely out of Emma's mouth before Mal had used her shifting abilities to unlock the door. When they entered they closed the door behind them, Emma wasn't in the main room so they knocked lightly on the bathroom door smelling the blood immediately.

"Emma, we are in your room now. May I enter the bathroom?"

"uh, dont worry, I'll be out in a minute." Emma responded, but Mal wasn't convinced. She tried the knob and it was unlocked so she spoke to Emma as she entered the bathroom.

"I'm going to come in, just me. Aurora will stay in your bedroom. I know you're not fine in there if you were incapable of opening the bedroom door. I will not harm you, I only want to help you. Do you understand?"

She did not fully open the door until she heard a yes from Emma, then she slipped inside noticing Emma with blood trickling down her arms. Thankfully, they were only light cuts made from a broken open shaving razor. She immediately grabbed the fist aid kit from the medicine cabinet, silently thanking her parents for the ridiculous way they stock their house as if it was for humans, and began silently tending to the wounds. Mal wasn't private like Regina, but she wasn't as extroverted and perky as her wife. She knew how to approach this from a professional position, but this wasn't a professional situation. She was afraid to say the wrong thing and upset Emma further, so she stayed silent thinking of what to say.

"How are you able to, um, you know…" She trailed off, not knowing how to say _be around my dripping blood and not eat me_.

"Not be enticed by your blood?" Mal chuckled, mentally thanking Emma for breaking the ice. This she could talk about no problem. "I am enticed, naturally. Though I have had years of training to build up my stamina. I wish I could turn it off my desire completely, but I think I'm fairing pretty well don't you?"

"yeah," she laughed nervously, before adding "sorry."

"No need to apologize, I'm sure you have been told enough that you needn't apologize for asking questions or showing emotion. And if you are apologizing for harming yourself, it isn't me that you need to apologize to, its yourself" She responded soothingly yet serious.

"I know" Emma mumbled looking down.

"I wasn't scolding you Emma, I was being serious. I know you think this harming yourself necessary, believe me I do. I've never personally struggled with self harm before but Aurora has and it took quite a long time to overcome. But you can overcome it my darling and you will in time."

Emma was shocked, how could the most positive person in the entire clan have struggled with this. Mal didn't need mind reading powers to know what Emma was thinking about. She knew Aurora wouldn't mind her wife sharing her story, and that more than likely she was sitting right outside the door listening to every word.

"You should know as much as, if not more than, anyone that people are not always what they publicly appear. Yes Aurora is a very positive person, but she was turned very young and she was depressed for a very long time over the loss of her mortal life. It broke my heart that she was so sad. She had amazing abilities, and used them to help everyone around her feel better, but couldn't help herself. Obviously as a vampire she didn't cut herself as you do, but she was obsessed with dangerous behaviour that would other harm her slightly or place her in danger."

"What helped her stop?" Emma asked, she didn't like that she relied on this, but she couldn't help it. The world just got to be too much sometimes and she needed to release some of the weight she was carrying. Cutting helped her do that like nothing else she had ever felt.

"Well, I'd like to think that meeting me helped with some of it," she heard Aurora chuckle softly outside the door, she knew the familiar voice more than anyone. Thankfully Emma couldn't hear it, she didn't want anything to cause Emma to feel uncomfortable. "But truthfully, and I know you wont want to hear this, talking to Kathryn helped her a lot." Emma scowled at the mention of her name, "I get that she's not your favourite person, and your feelings are extremely justified, but she's a very caring and talented therapist. Mental illness and mental health problems affect both mortals and immortals, and caring for your mental health is extremely important. I know you obviously don't want to talk to Kat, but you can always talk to me or anyone else in this family. You already know I have been a high school teacher and therefore I was trained in dealing with mental illness and specifically self harm. I promise you if you ever want to talk to me and work through you problems I will do extensive research on strategies to help you. But I want you to know that I truly mean it when I say you have options. I would personally drive you to a therapist 10 towns over if that was the person you chose to trust." She smiled at Emma, who was leaning against her. She remembered having similar talks with Aurora, telling her that it was okay to not be okay, but that there are always ways to help.

"Why do you and your family care about me so much? Is it only because I'm technically Kathryn's kid?" Emma asked, not wanting it to come out as rude as it sounded once she said it.

"Emma, I found out only a couple hours before you did that Kathryn is your biological mother. I cared deeply about you before I knew. Yes, Kat is family and now that I know, I care that you are her biological child, but I would care just as much if I hadn't found out." Emma seemed satisfied with that answer.

"I don't think Regina cares anymore. She's probably mad that I reacted that way towards her best friend."

"Oh Emma, Regina cares immensely about you. This evening she was so torn about staying with you or going with Kathryn. Aurora convinced her to go be with Kat, I know you are upset with her but she truly had no idea you were suffering all these years. Now that she knows, she blames herself entirely. Regina is the only person who gets Kathryn more than Kat herself. They honestly sometimes get along better than David and Kathryn, she had to stay with her tonight while David's gone. That being said, I know if you looked at your phone there would be messages from Regina, and there are no doubt messages on mine and Aurora's phones as well. Please do not ever think that she doesn't care."

Emma took out her phone, and just as Mal had said there were 13 messages from Regina, and Mal showed her the lock screen of her own phone which had 5 missed alerts from Regina. They both chuckled softly at Regina's concern. Emma scrolled through the messages all of them repeating a general response of asking how she was, telling Emma she was concerned about her, reminding her that she cared, and telling her that she could call or text Regina at any time. She sent back a simple message telling Regina that she had been better, but that she was okay and that she would talk to her later.

"Do you think that I could get a snack?" Emma asked, sheepishly smiling at Maleficent, who laughed in response.

"Of course dear, of course. Lets go see what Cora and Zelena have prepared, shall we?" Emma looked hesitant about leaving the room and Mal caught her hesitation and understood immediately."Its okay Emma, you don't have to face anyone yet. I'll just ask Aurora to bring something up. How does that sound?"

"Thanks Mal. Seriously, thank you. You don't have to do all of this for me"

"Nonsense Emma, I want to be here for you." She said squeezing Emma who was still leaning against her. Now, how about I go grab a pair of pjs for you while Aurora gets the food and then we can all watch a movie in bed?"

"That sounds perfect," She was truly feeling a little better. They hadn't really discussed the Kathryn's my biological mom bomb shell, but she knew Mal was going at her pace and it felt nice that someone was letting her control how things happened.

"Hey Mal?" She asked after she returned to the bedroom from getting dressed.

"Yes love?"

"I'm not really good at talking, and I don't want to disappoint you, or anyone, or anything, but if you're still offering I wouldn't mind trying to talk to you. Like not right now obviously, but sometime."

"Emma, you wont disappoint me. You couldn't even if you tried. I'm proud that you're even considering it. And the offer is always good. Even if its a century from now, I'll always be here to talk."

Mal smiled at the young girl, and Emma returned the same genuine smile. At that moment Aurora returned with a veggie pizza and cheesy bread, Emma sniffed the air and moaned slightly. The three women laughed and Aurora joined them on the bed, placing the food on a bed tray while Emma picked out a movie. She grinned devilishly when she pulled up her choice on Netflix and put it on before the other two could notice. When the opening scenes of Twilight flashed on the screen both vampires glared down.

"Emma!" They yelled, and she bust out laughing.

Half way though the film she paused the movie and looked up at Mal and asked, "Where did David go?" When both girls looked confused, Emma clarified "you said Kathryn was going to be alone, that David would be gone tonight."

"Oh, that. Nowhere love, he just had an errand to run thats all. Don't you worry your pretty little mind about it." Mal answered pressed play, but Emma wasn't ready to accept that answer.

"You know Mal, I'm very good at detecting when someone is lying."

"Emma…" Aurora sighed pausing the film again, they couldn't tell her where David was, but she sensed the blonde wasn't going to let it go.

"Tell me, please." She looked between them both flashing puppy dog pleading eyes. This time Mal responded.

"Emma, its not really for us to tell you, but David and Robin are gone somewhere to find the family that Kat and David left you with. I don't know where they are, or what their plans are. Now, can I put back on this dreadful movie or do you have more questions?"

"Will they be okay?"

"Who dear, Robin and David or James and Mary Margret?"

"Both" Emma answered truthfully, she didn't want anyone to be hurt on her behalf. She knew how it felt to be harmed and she wouldn't wish it on anyone. No matter what crime they had committed.

"Emma, I'm not sure. Robin and David will be fine, but the other two… well its hard to say" Mal didn't know how to answer that question. Both beings were angry, no doubt they would be furious when they found the couple.

Emma was just about to ask for clarification when both Aurora and Maleficent got a text.

 **(Robin):** Found the humans pick pocketing in New York. They're tied up in the old barn house. We will wait to interrogate until everyone is here.

Emma had read the text over the other Aurora's shoulder. "Bring me to them."

The vampires were about to protest, but Emma was already putting on shoes and a sweater and heading out the bedroom door.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the same moments David and Robin had just found Mary Margret and James in New York. David had caught them in the act of Petty theft earlier that evening. Mary Margret had a fake injury distracting people with pity while James pick pocketed them. It was an idiotic scheme, but they expected nothing less from the two. Once it was dark enough, David and Robin pulled them into a empty alley so they could talk.

"Do we know you?" Mary Margret tried to sound sweet, but her fake innocence act didn't work on them.

"We have met before, yes. About 17 years ago. I believe there was a infant baby girl involved," David growled at them.

The two turned to run, but Robin teleported to the only exit before they could get there and blocked their access while David used magic to stun them. They poofed back to old barn house on the Mills estate and called for the others to see what was planned for the couple.

When everyone, except Mal and Aurora who were watching Emma arrived, the group began questioning the couple. The questions were flying at them one after another with no real chance for response, mixed with a few punches from David and Robin.

"Why did you abandon her?" "When did you abandon her? Did you ever have intent to keep her?" "Did anyone tell you to take her in?" "Have you ever seen this man?" David conjured a picture of Gold while asking the last question.

Emma, Mal, and Aurora arrived just as the couple (with bloody and beaten faces) were crying out "No, we haven't seen him! We did intend to keep her as our own, but them she was a little freak! Always doing weird things, making unexplainable things happen! We were afraid, we took the money and ran! Thats it, honest! No-one told us to take her in, we haven't even seen that man! Please let us go!"

"You liars! you deplorable humans!" Robin was approaching the couple with daggers in his eyes, everyone else, save for Emma, Aurora and Mal, looked just as angry. Emma couldn't take it anymore.

"STOP IT! STOP HURTING THEM!" She screamed. Aurora tried to lead her out, but she fought against her grasp. Everyone turned to look at Emma.

"Emma dear…" Cora tried to start, but Emma wasn't having it.

"Don't you 'Emma dear' me. You said you were good vampires. You all said you didn't hurt people unless it was necessary. Well this isn't necessary! You all heard them, they aren't dangerous they just didn't want me. How is it any different from the other 16 homes? Are you going to torture every person I have ever stayed with? Stop this, please let them go. Please!" Emma was hysterical, Mal and Aurora led her back to her bedroom where she collapsed on the bed in her sobs. She thought the Mills were different, but they were violent too. She allowed Mal and Aurora to console her, she wasn't upset with them and she didn't believe they could act as the others had. As for the others, she didn't know how she could forgive them. _Why is my life so difficult? Why can't I just be a normal teenager?_ she thought, as drifted into a night of restless sleep.

Back in the barn house everyone sighed, realizing they had made a grave mistake. Kathryn healed the scars and David poofed the couple back to New York, leaving them to their pathetic lives, but not before altering their memories to have no recollection of what had transpired that day.


End file.
